


Glow fish

by Castiel_oris



Category: Aaravos - Fandom, Mermaid Au - Fandom, The Dragon Prince
Genre: M/M, depressed Aaravos, harrow works at the place, he gets lonely, mermaid Aaravos, mermaid au, viren is head scientist, viren keeps a mermaid in captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_oris/pseuds/Castiel_oris
Summary: This is pretty much a story of a mermaid Aaravos who gets brought in by fishermen to a marine research center where they run tests on him and hold him in captivity. Harrow happens to work at the research center and his task is to make the creature non hostile because he is pretty dangerous and doesn’t like humans. (Can’t blame him they ripped him out of the sea)Aaravos is a vicious little sirenViren ends up keeping him being to proud in his work  and has plans for their new little fishy friend.I won’t give too much away because that’s why there is a story!This is my first fiction I’m writing on here I apologize for bad grammar or short chapters! And I’ll try my best to update it as quickly as possible!
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. A fish out of water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my crazy brain this only happened because a friend talked me into it and now here I am I’m so nervous and very late

“The ocean is said to be the most mysterious place on our planet 95% of our worlds oceans are still untouched our planet is mostly water so it’s hard to miss it it comes from the ocean street to our taps and our showers we tend not to think of the ocean as much in our day to day life’s unless your me... my name is Callum and my dad well step dad works in a marine research center the same old boring stuff catch some new breeds take notes run some things then release them oh I forgot to mention he brings us to work. Because there’s nothing that screams family like a room that stinks of chemicals and fish not to mention the lab coats that itch like crazy! It’s not too bad though I get times like this where I’m away from it all and can write till my hearts content or draw something cool. I usually draw the fish because we’re sour rounded by them but sometimes I like to draw sea monsters I know there’s no such things as sirens or the Loch Ness monster but it doesn’t stop me from Drawing them-“ he was cut off as the door opened and the light from the hall beamed into the Now open wardrobe he looks over to see his younger brother Ezran.

“were you talking to your book again ?”

Callum let out a long sigh and closed his book sitting up looking to his sibling. “Can’t you go play with bait or annoy dad i was busy and you can’t keep coming into my room Ez we are not kids anymore this is my room yours is upstairs”

Ezran glances around the room and spots the porthole window he points to it. “Your room gets the cool window and you can see the beach from here!” He runs over to the window peering out onto the beach. “you can see the lighthouse too!”

“..Ezran you can see that from dads room you don’t need to be in my room to see a lighthouse” he walks over and takes his hand putting him outside. “Let me Finnish my writing and I’ll talk with you later if you need anything use the phone to call dad” he closed the door gently turning the key just Incase then walks over to the wardrobe picking up his book and began writing once more.

The ocean was cold this morning no fish were swimming close enough to the cove so Aaravos was brought further away from home then he would prefer just to catch some breakfast. He was unaware of how far he had gotten to focused on his prey and was hungry he came to a opening keeping low not to alert anyone around looking over to the nearby coral bed. He seen hundreds of fish swimming around his journey had payed off he swims over and started to catch a few. The first fish he caught was now in his grasp he brought it to his mouth and used his teeth to rip open the skin and started eating the meat from  
It, After a few more fish he was satisfied with his meal but wanted to stay for some time. Swimming to the bottom of the sea bed he lay on the sand watching the water above him he was peaceful. The sand then became cold he raised a brow and opens a eye to see something above him he then slowly started to rise up to inspect this strange shadow.

Before he could even get close to it a awful sound came from the shadow Aaravos covered his ears to block it out deciding now would be a good time to leave, So he started swimming in the direction of his cove only to be pulled back he looks down and his Fin had gotten stuck between two Rocks he leans down to pull it free. Something caught his eye while he was working on his Finn he looks over and seen a small brown eel he reached out to touch it before he could the brown eel became bigger and bigger until Aaravos realized it wasn’t a eel he darts back down trying to pull his fin free but it wouldn’t budge. He was panicking now he didn’t care if he got cut he grips it tightly pulling it out even though it was now bleeding he didn’t care he swam fast in the other direction only to be stopped by a wall and he tried turning around but there was a wall there two it got smaller. Aaravos looks down realizing he was going up he desperately tries to pull the rope apart or cut himself free. before he can even try cutting he feels a sharp pain in his chest he knew that meant he was at the surface he couldn't breathe and his chest hurt badly. He was trying to get his bearings everything was blurry then heard that horrible noise again and felt a hard surface on his back he could see clouds and feel a wet surface around him but only damp. He could feel his scales starting to dry up and his chest got tighter then another shadow was over him and he weakly loos up squinting he couldn’t make out anything he was too focused on the crushing pain in his chest.

The crew onboard had discovered they found a mermaid they thought a shark was after getting caught in the nets. They called the nearby marine research facility and transported him there keeping him alive by throwing water on him every few minutes it wasn’t enough for him though it was barley enough would only give him a few short breaths before choking again. After a half hour of a boat ride the scientists met them outside to take the cargo from them. Aaravos felt arms around him the bright lights inside the building hurtled his eyes he let out a weak groan turning his head away he didn’t know where he was why he was out of the water he didn’t belong here and like that he was out from the exhaustion.

Callum shut his book and opens the door walking out looking around for Ezran it was lunch time he knew His brother wouldn’t pass up a chance to inhale food he looks around not seeing him in his room before he could even close the door a hand was on his. Callum let out a yell in surprise then sighs realizing it was who he was looking for. “Yea I know I’m ten minutes late you can have my jelly tart-“

“No it’s dad! He just called from work saying we could get pizza! Isn’t that the best”

“Pizza huh thought he only did that when he was in a good mood” Callum folds his arms.

“Dad said they found something huge! You think it’s a shark oh or maybe a sea dragon! How amazing would that be”

Callum laughed and messed up his younger brothers hair. “Ez dragons don’t exist come on let’s go get some lunch” 

Aaravos woke up looking around his body ached but he could breathe again he looked infront of him and he seen a man with pale skin and brown hair looking at him he then placed his hand out as if to touch him but it was stopped by some wall then looks to his hand and slowly looks to the human it belonged to he seen his hand and the human smiling he let out a hiss and tried clawing his eyes out witch only resulted in him hitting thst invisible wall he put his hands out to touch it looking around realizing there was no way out he tried to break the wall with force but it didn’t work he swam around trying sevral different spots and hissed when none worked he then felt defeated and realized he was trapped for good he floats down and put his head against the wall closing his eyes in defeat there was no leaving this place.

((I’m sorry if it’s short it’s late here and I’m tired))


	2. Welcome to Xzadia marine life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren starts doing tests on his newest addition discovering how dangerous a mermaid can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy people are enjoying this fic! I give you more glow fish Aka mermaid Aaravos

Xzadia marine life was the name of the marine search facility. This morning scientists were walking around with their tablets taking notes and running their tests. A man with brown hair and pale skin walks down the stairs into the facility after returning from his lunch thus was the head scientist who ran the facility his name was viren. He walks over seeing the big tank in the center of the room. The creature inside was watching him walk over as soon as he did he smiled softly putting a hand out to the glass the mermaid on the other side showed their fangs and swam off to the other side avoiding eye contact.

Viren brought his hand away and looks to the scientists around him. “Have we collected any blood samples yet?” 

A scientist with black hair tied back neatly held her tablet close and showed him the fluid samples they were able to take while he was out along with a few scales. “We haven’t taken any blood we noticed he’s quite hostile” 

Viren looked back to the tank watching the mermaid on the other side. “Well then sedate it and move them to the pool for samples that way we can set up our wires while it’s in the pool so when we put it back in the tank we just need to hook him up it would be wiser and safer for all of us”

The scientist beside him nods and walks off to go find some sedative for the mermaid. He looked to the tank and was looking at the mermaids tail it was a dark purple and the fins were a lighter shade and they were very beautiful he then looks to the skin it was a soft purple and had what looked like Bioluminescence it was shining brightly it was unlike anything he has ever seen. He was brought back to his senses watching a scientist walk over with scuba suits and walking up the stairs to enter the tank to sedate the creature.

The scientist in the scuba suit walks up the stairs on the side to get access to the catwalk they walked over to the where the tank was and opens the gate and sits down slowly getting into the tank holding the needle they held the creature in their arm and took out the needle. Aaravos wasn’t impressed he immediately pulled off their mask and started to claw at their face. This alerted the other scientists around and they started to run upstairs to put a end to this. 

The man in the suit got a firm grip on the mermaid and stabs the needle into his neck carefully but fast enough to avoid getting grabbed again he then felt the grip being loosened and he was able to swim away from them and pull himself out onto the catwalk breathing heavily. 

Aaravos’ sight was going blurry and his body became weak again he fought to stay awake but the sedative got the better of him and knocked him out so now he was out and was still in the tank. They moved Aaravos to the pool to set up the tank properly and as they took him away Viren approached the scientist that was in the water putting a hand on their shoulder. 

“I though I would loose you to a fish” he smiled softly.

The other man had dark skin and his hair tied up in a bun and let out a chuckle. “Takes more than a angry mermaid to kill me” he rubs his face now feeling the blood run down his cheek. 

“I’m afraid that will leave a scar even when we get it patched up you can take the day off tomorrow”

“Viren it’s just a scratch besides I can just tell Ezran I got into a fight with a real mermaid”

Viren laughed and walks with harrow down the catwalk to the stairs and looked around. “I still don’t believe it a thing like that living in our oceans imagine what else could be out there! This is huge for us”

Harrow laughed looking to his friend enjoying seeing his excitement. “I’m happy for you Viren this is good for you” He then looks down to his suit. “I should go get changed and fix up my face I’ll see you around” He turned on his heel and walks off to go get changed and fix up hid face leaving viron by himself.

Aaravos woke up looking around it was darker and colder than the tank but still had those bright lights shining into the water but this place was bigger and deeper gave him more room to move around. He swims up to the surface looking around scanning the dark room seeing a few strange things that also made noise like a soft hum,he realized that no one was in the room with him no one was walking around or staring at him taking a deep breath he leans back floating on his back looking up to the Ceiling enjoyed his moments of being alone. 

Unfortunately he was interrupted by the door opening that man from before the one who stares at him walked in and looks his way. Quickly Aaravos dives under the water to Avoid him he watched the side from underneath the water seeing the shadow moving. Soon enough there was a shadow over him he looked up to see the human looking down at him he swims up and let out a hissing noise showing off his teeth trying to scare the human away. Only the human didn’t get scared just looked to him Aaravos rolls his eyes and looks down there was no hope of getting out of here. 

“I know your upset you don’t know where you are or why you are here this strange place with loud noises and hundreads of people who look nothing like you” he slowly crouched down. “I don’t mean to frighten you I only want to understand you”

Aaravos swims over slowly looking up to the human leaning closer to him and watched him from the water.

“Can you understand me? Is that why you came over are you trying to tell me something?” 

Aaravos was close enough to pull his arms up to the edge and pull himself out resting his head on his arms looking up to Viren who leaned closer he then leans in close enough to feel his breath on his hair he then hissed and brought his hand up scratching at viren but he missed because the human moved back avoiding him. Aaravos seen his leg and had to make a choice he pulled his leg towards him pulling him into the water. 

Viren’s vision was blurry and he couldn’t make out much until he seen the mermaid swimming towards him he felt his leg being grabbed by something and felt a sharp pain as sharp nails cut his skin he then felt his arm as it got bitten by Aaravos who was looking straight at him he tried pulling him off then brought up his leg and kicked him in the chest to get away he swam to the side pulling himself out of the water and holding his bleeding arm trying to stop the blood he looked over to the mermaid witch let out a hiss before diving back underneath the water. 

Viren sighs in relief and is thankful his own stupidity didn’t get him killed he shouldn’t of went that close to the water he could of been killed by that thing he slowly stood up still holding his arm Giving one last glance to the pool then limps Ofer to the door opening it and leaving to go patch up.

Aaravos was left alone again his mouth tasted of the humans blood witch was very similar to copper witch made him gag a little he swam down to the bottom of the pool and lays down watching the water above him trying to ignore the fact he was Still in that horrible place.


	3. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza time! 
> 
> Plus some new friends for our lonely mermaid

The sun was setting on the nearby beach Callum was sitting on his bed drawing the lighthouse that was off in the distance he then heard a knock on his door and removed his headphones looking to his step dad poking his head in. “Oh uh how was work?” He asks closing his book and putting it to the side sitting up. 

“good uh you could say I had a entertaining day” Harrow steps into the room. “you hear we are ordering pizza tonight double pepperoni” he smiled softly. “I might even get ice cream from the store”

“You must be in a really good mood then for you get a raise? Or a better job because it’s been a while since we got pizza last time was when you found that new species of clown fish or thought you did” he said smiling teasing his step dad.

“Hey it’s not my fault he looked unique and I couldn’t cancel the order in time” he walks over towards Callum and sits on the bed beside him. “No this is something new a new species never been seen before it’s incredible I got to be in the same water with it today and that’s where I got this viren said it will leave a scar”

Callum looks up just know acknowledging the scar on his left cheek it had stitches on the ends and was still healing. “Ouch what you fight a shark? Or something” he only wondered what sea creature could of been capable to do something like this and naturally sharks came to mind. 

Harrow chuckled and rubs his face letting out a big yawn. “no if I told you, you’d think I’m crazy” he then started stretching.

“..dad I already know your crazy” he smiled and picks up his sketch notebook. “Maybe you could draw it for me ?” 

Before harrow got a chance to respond there was the sound of a loud knock coming from the front door. “Ah dinner time tell you what I’ll bring you in tomorrow and you can see for yourself” he stood up walking out to the hall opening the door. He tips the delivery guy thanking him then walks to the kitchen to see Ezran his youngest already sitting at the bar waiting patiently for the box to be opened.

“Hey do I not get a hug first don’t tell me your to old to hug your old man” he puts down the box on the bar and opens his arms.

Ezran climbs down from the high chair and walks over hugging his father who then lifted him up sitting him on the bar. “Ah sir Ezran would you be so kind to take the first slice” he opens the box to reveal a large cheese pizza decorated with pepperoni slices. 

Ezran was more than happy to start eating he took a slice and started to eat it already getting cheese on his chin.

Harrow laughed while he takes a seat and began to eat too then seen Callum waking in sitting beside him and began to make a start on the garlic bread. “The pizza is good Callum you should grab a slice before your brother eats it all”

Callum smiled softly and took a slice placing it on his napkin then opens his box eating the garlic flat bread. “thanks dad” 

“Yea thanks dad!” Ezran replies with a mouth full of cheese pizza. He then heard a grunt and looked down to see their pug bait who was giving him extra sad puppy eyes he wanted some of that pizza. “Sorry bait dogs can’t have pizza but I promise I’ll give you some treats later!” 

Harrow looks to the dog begging and stood up. “I should feed him that way he will eat his own dinner rather then watch us eat ours.. I hope” 

he walks over to the cupboard taking out a bag of dog food pouring it into the bowl then walking over to baits food station he had set up with a water fountain he whistles for the dog to come and eat and the minute bait spotted the food in his bowl he started to shove his face into it. He gave the dog a pat on the back then returns to his place at the bar.

It was now late night all the workers were leaving or had gone home and the lights were being turned off Aaravos looks up to see the lights become dim he was still left in the pool and that man didn’t return since he attempted drowning him. He decided to swim up to the surface and look around there was no one there.

Aaravos let out a sigh of relief then smiles to himself leaning back into a float knowing he was alone for the night and able to relax without worrying about any scientists bothering him. 

The next day the sun was out and it was dry today was work day for Harrow but it meant work for Callum too which meant being dragged out of the house to go stare at fish. He was laying in bed thinking of excuses to get out of it he caught a rare sickness from the pizza witch caused his body to shut down and all he could do to cure it was rest. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock.

Harrow pokes his head in a smile plastered on his face. “hey kiddo it’s bring your kids to work Thursday!”

Callum rolled his eyes and turns over looking to him. “It’s not really your just real good friends with viren and he lets you bring us into the lab”

“Well yes but as long as you don’t-“

“don’t touch anything or take photos while in the lab cellphones and cameras are strictly forbidden and we are to wear lab coats at all times” 

Harrow smiled softly and nods. “right I’ll let you get dressed I’ll meet you downstairs in 10” he closed the door and walks down to make a quick breakfast for them. He made ezran a omelette since they were his favorite then made Callum some toast since he wasn’t crazy ok breakfast but harrow knew he needed to eat something.

The boys came down to eat their breakfast then they brushed teeth and got ready to go. Once they had jackets and shoes ready they waited on harrow to lock up the house. They then walked to The research center since it was nearby they went trough security and checked in he gave the boys their tags and lab coats and walks down the hall passing trough the different labs. 

“I think your gonna like this Callum it really is something amazing”

“If its a seahorse with two heads Or something I’ll be impressed” he then heard laughter but it wasn’t coming from his dad he recognized. Infront of them was their dads boss and old friend viren standing tall and dressed in his lab coat.

“I’m afraid it’s no sea horse Callum quite more unique and more rare then a seahorse” he looks to harrow frowning at his scar. “Does it hurt ?”

“Nah its fine just need to clean it before I sleep and I’ll be good” he smiles softly then looks to his sons. “I was telling them yesterday we found something big Ezran is real excited about it”

“Yes! I’m hoping it’s a water dragon that’s 45 feet tall and spits boiling hot water in your face maybe we could train it to speak our language and become friends with him”

Viren looks to Ezran and laughed he loved his imagination he started walking towards the double doors infront of them which leads into the main lab. “It’s no dragon but you could say it’s close to one” he opens the doors and steps aside holding it open for them.

The boys walked in first harrow behind them looking to viren and gave him a smile, Once inside the brothers scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary Ezran was first to spot the giant tank and he seen something hooked up to wires on the inside. 

“No...NO WAY!” He runs down the stairs quickly towards the tank.

“Ezran!-“ He was about to walk after him but felt a hand on his shoulder and seen viren who was very calm. 

“It’s alright he’s excited I don’t blame him I would do the same at his age” he walks down the stairs as harrow and Callum followed.

Callum walks across to the tank putting his hands on the glass looking inside seeing the creature inside. 

Viren looks to them and walks over. “Well what do you think of our newest edition ?”

Callum was still looking to the sleeping creature “He glows..” he said looking to his glowing skin then he immediately regretted it feeling stupid.

Viren nods and looks to the mermaid inside the tank. “Indeed he does” 

Aaravos opened his eyes looking around his body ached and his chest hurt he must of been moved again without noticing he then looks down to see a white eel latched onto his wrist. Only it was a very skinny eel he seen something in the corner of his eye and looks to the humans now watching him. Swimming over curiously looking to the small one and put his hand on the invisible wall. 

Ezran smiled on the other side and gave a kind wave. 

Viren watched ezran. “I wouldn’t bother I don’t think he understands us very well”

Aaravos smiled back to the human and waved with his own hand. He didn’t know why but this human made him feel happy just seeing his smile it made him feel less lonely. 

Ezran let out a laugh and puts both of his hands on the glass. “I like him he’s friendly”

Viren shook his head. “Far from it tried to kill me last night and gave your father that wound on his cheek” he looks to the creature in the tank that noticed him looking it turned his direction let out a hiss showing off his teeth. Then it turned it’s attention back to Ezran and smiles. 

“Huh never seen it smile before” harrow folds his arms and watches. “I think he likes you Ez” 

Ezran smiled looking into the tank watching the mermaid. “It’s very nice to meet you”

Little did he know this was the start of a very important relationship that would help them in the future...


	4. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran and Aaravos become friends viren gets jealous over their relationship Callum is low key scared of Aaravos don’t blame him tho

The boys were still watching the tank bewildered by the creature inside viren was talking with Harrow a few feet away from the tank about samples and showing him scans on his tablet.

Callum looked at the creature in the tank taking in its details. A long tail that glowed at the ends,long white hair almost angelic looking, purple skin decorated in what appeared to be stars but it looked more like glitter to him and those eyes a soft shade of amber. One could argue they were gold or even a strong yellow but to Callum they were amber. He then looks to his younger brother who was still smiling back at the creature.

“Uh Ez I’m gonna go look around dads over there okay”

Ezran gave a nod not taking his eyes off the mermaid behind the glass. “My name is ezran you probably heard” he looks around pointing to Callum walking away. “That’s my older brother Callum he draws a lot that’s cool he can be mean at times but it’s okay” he then looked to his father with viren. “That’s my dad you’ve already met him and the other guy is viren-“ He was cut off by a hiss coming from the creature while looking at viren. “Oh.. you don’t like viren that much..well that’s okay I don’t like my maths teacher”

Viren zoomed in on the screen on his tablet to examine the image better holding it to harrows face. “I wanted more samples but this was all we could get before he woke up my best scientists are running tests as we speak” he smiled letting Harrow hold the tablet. 

“These scans are very unique I’ve never seen anything like it it’s like.. well I don’t know” he laughed a little and looked to viren. “Your doing well with our new friend here” 

“yes we are working hard and have been putting our best efforts in we might move him to the pool in the back it’s larger and has cameras that way we could watch it’s movements and behavior because the tank is convenient but I want to run more tests and give it more room-“ he was cut off by Harrows youngest son Ezran talking to his dad.

“Dad dad! He was talking with me! He even smiled at me I think he understands what I’m saying-“ 

Viren shook his head looking to Ezran. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble but I don’t think it can understand us even if it could it’s probably trying to kill us, I mean it already tried to drown me and attacked your father it’s very vicious”

“It?.. why call it an it he’s a boy viren” ezran smiled looking towards the tank.

Viren raised a brow and looked to Harrow who also had a puzzled look on his face.

“..uh how do you know that Ez ?” Harrow asked cautiously and concerned.

“Well look at him he just looks like a boy to me don’t you see it?” 

Viren folds his arms looking to the mermaid. “Hmm I guess I just didn’t want to say what gender it was until finding proof...but I guess we don’t really have much to work with...yes I guess it would be male that explains the aggressive behavior then. Well done Ezran keep it up and I’ll hire you” he smiles softly to him then walked off to give orders. 

Aaravos looked around the tank watching the humans outside he missed the small one and wanted him to come back over but he seemed too occupied with the taller one. A sharp pain started in his wrist and he felt heavy his body started to ache and his eyes couldn’t stay open he tried fighting it as long as possible but he passed out. 

The scientists moved him into the pool in the back room and took more samples from him once they got what they wanted they left him in the pool and were in the other room running over tests. No one was even watching the cameras since they were set to standby.

Ezran looked around the room at all the scientists holding their test tubes and walking around like crazy he spotted Callum sitting on the stairs. He walked over to them climbing up and planting himself beside him. He heard the familiar sound of a pen scratching paper looking up to his brother he opened his mouth. “What are you drawing ?”

Callum looked to his younger brother and brought his book down to show him a half drawn picture of the mermaid in the tank. His face expression was sad and he looked alone. “I might restart and draw them looking angry or something..”

“No! He’s not angry he’s friendly Callum your doing it wrong” he folds his arms in annoyance.

“Ez you heard what viren said that thing tried to kill dad and almost drowned viren last night I don’t think it’s too friendly”

“But I was talking with him! He could understand me and he was smiling too callum!”

Callum shook his head and went back to his drawing blocking out his younger brother he knew Ezran would wonder off again.

Soon enough he did leaving Callum alone to sketch in peace. He noticed the screens decorating the walls no one was paying any Attention to them Ezran looks to the screen playing the feed of the pool. It was showing the mermaid at the shallow end curled up Ezran looked around no one was even paying attention to the screens he looked to the door leading into the pool. He walked across the lab and not a soul was around the nearby stations all too busy working on their new samples. He put his hand to the handle pushed down opening the door just enough to squeeze trough then shut it tightly behind him.

The room inside was dark due to the dim lights much quieter too no one was around. On the far side he noticed the creature half out of the water he walked over and leans down looking to him. “Hello again I seen you on the tv.. you looked sad and lonely so I came to talk to you I hope you don’t mind if you do I could leave you alone”

Aaravos looks up to the human the sad expression still on his face he gently shook his head no then leans back looking to him waiting on a response.

Ezran smiled softly and sits down. “Okay good I was hoping we could talk more uh my name is Ezran... I already told you that uh do you have a name ?”

Silence filled the room as Aaravos stares at the human he looks down to the water then whines softly. 

“Oh that’s okay you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too-“

Aaravos shook his head no then quickly yes afterwards he wanted to tell him his name.

“..can you speak?” Ezran asked looking to them.

Another long pause of silence Ezran took that as a no then a idea burst into his head. “it’s ojsy I can teach you we can start with the alphabet and once you learn that we can write stuff for you uh hold on” he looked around, He then seen a notebook on the desk nearby , he picks it up then walks back over sitting down taking out a pen and started writing an A. 

“This is the letter A it sounds like Ah- it’s used in a lots of words like Amazing or awesome” he looks to the creature in the pool. “Can you try to say it with me ?”

Aaravos gave a nod in response. He took a deep breath trying his best to make something happen a small hoarse sound came out that quietly sounded like something his voice sounded very quiet. He let out a sigh and tried again taking a deep breath then letting it out trying to form the sound on his tongue. “..AH!” Is all he managed to get out in his voice witch was deeper then expected.

Ezran smiled clapping his hands together. “Well done! That was great” 

Aaravos smiles To himself his tail behind him flapping a little in excitement he was learning something new maybe if he learned to speak he could ask to be set free. He eagerly waited on the next letter and to hear its proper pronunciation.

“Okay this is the letter B it can be used for words like Big or uh bright oh hey like you toot skin is bright because it glows but uh it sounds like this b-Uh can you try that for me ?”

Aaravos furrowed his brows focusing on the sound in his head then started to take a breath in and let’s it out. “...B-..b..BEE!” He said to ezran who had a smile on his face.

“Good that’s good!”

A half hour passed and they had gotten all the to The letter N but when Z came up Ezran was lost ok how to explain it so he just told him to say it like it he heard it. Aaravos did after a few tries he had mastered the alphabet Ezran was so happy he stood up clapping and cheering for him. But he lost his balance and fell into the pool he couldn’t reach the ground and he started to panic splashing the water struggling to keep his head up. 

Aaravos’ eyes went wide seeing the small human not only fall into the water but struggle to swim he quickly dove under the water scooping him up in his arms then swims over to the shallow side. Lifting him up so he could breathe he still held him in his arms looking to him relieved.

Ezran coughed a little and looks up to the mermaid with a smile on his face. “Thank you I didn’t mean to fall in I’m sorry”

Aaravos smiled softly then heard a loud thud and his eyes went wide his grip becoming tight on the small human in his arms. 

The doors on the far side of the room were burst open in came Harrow followed by viren and others he runs over to the side where the mermaid was holding Ezran. He held pot his arms to take Ezran back.

Aaravos slowly swims over placing Ezran gently in Harrows arms. 

Ezran looks up to The mermaid who smiled softly he was smiling too.

Suddenly his smile faded as something grabs his neck tightly he turned his head seeing viren holding a long stick that clamped tightly around his neck. He hissed and thrashed around trying to pull it free desperately he started to panic.

“NO! Stop! Dad tell him to stop!” Ezran tried to stand up but Harrow held him. 

Viren pressed a button on the other end causing the snare to shock The creature. 

Aaravos hissed and let out a cry in pain he whined trying to pull off the snare his eyes rolled back and he became still as the shock knocked him out.

Ezran became still in his fathers arms and looks to the now limp creature tears started to build up in his eyes. 

“Ezran are you alright did he hurt you?” Harrow checked his son for any wounds or cuts. 

“I told you he was dangerous you seen the way he held him in his arms he tried to drown him”

Ezran pulled away from his father looking to viren. “He didn’t try anything I fell in because I tripped he was saving me! If it weren’t for him I would of drowned! You didn’t have to hurt him he didn’t hurt anyone you are scaring him now he’s gonna wake up afraid!”

Harrow put a arm on his shoulder. “Ezran he was only restraining him we didn’t know how he would act-“

Ezran pushed his arm away and ran out of the room leaving viren, Harrow and the now unconscious mermaid alone.

Viren brought his eyes to the creature removing his snare throwing it to the side then turning on his heel walking out of the room.

Harrow stood up to leave but his foot hit something. He looked down to see a note book with letters scribbled on it then looks to the unconscious mermaid. His son was teaching him the alphabet so he could communicate with him he let out a sigh picking up the notebook then returning it to the nearby desk. He then walks out closing the door behind him leaving the mermaid alone once again.


	5. A change of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is upset over virens actions   
> Callum sees Aaravos in a new light after hearing his brothers story 
> 
> Harrow and viren have a moment 
> 
> Viren tries to get Aaravos to talk but Aaravos refuses

Last night at the Xadia marine life a panic broke out when Ezran went missing only to be found in the same room as their new specimen. Viren was there and took action to help Ezran but instead he only ended up scaring the new specimen and upsetting Ezran. 

It was now late night Viren stayed behind to run some tests and to lock up, he glanced over to the pool seeing the mermaid sitting on the bottom holding his arms to his chest. It looked like he was sulking viren knew he felt hurt his behavior had completely changed, in the footage the camera picked up he was happy with Ezran in the room even looked interested in learning the alphabet. Viren let out a sigh and walks over to the pool tapping on the side to alert the mermaids attention. 

Aaravos heard a knocking sound he looked up seeing the human on the side of the pool he swims up slowly keeping his distance remembering the painful device the human used before. 

Viren watched as the mermaid broke the waters surface. The creature was very still staying away from him not even hissing or showing any sign of attacking he just watched cautiously. Viren pulled out a bucket bringing it to his side.

Aaravos raised his eyebrow and tilted his head he smelt fish he was starving but he believed it was a trick so kept his distance.

“I thought you might be hungry you haven’t eaten anything since you arrived...” he puts his hand into the bucket taking out a fish carcass that had been stripped of its scales and skin. “I picked these up in the fish market on my lunch I uh hope you like salmon”

Aaravos looks to him folding his arms then turns his head to the side. He wouldn’t fall for this humans tricks.

“If you don’t I also have some cod or uh haddock or maybe you like something more from home like tropical fish..I’ll have to pick some up then if that’s the case”

Aaravos’ stomach let out a groan he found himself looking at the fish his mouth wide open he shook his head closing his eyes. 

“It’s okay If you don’t trust me I wouldn’t either after today.. I shouldn’t of used the snare that was wrong.. just I thought you were hurting my friends son and I panicked” he throws a fish into the water close to the mermaid.

Aaravos looked to the fish then back to the human he didn’t care if it was a trick he knew he needed to eat something. He picks up the fish sinking his teeth in and ripping it apart fitting as much as he can into his mouth. Soon enough he was done he heard a whistle then looked back to virens direction seeing the bucket beside him, he dives under the water swimming over to the side of the pool closer to viren until he was beside him. 

Viren slowly turned the bucket on its side allowing the mermaid to take what he wanted. “There you go see I’m not gonna hurt you”

Aaravos quickly started to dig into the bucket making short work of the fish viren had purchased. 

Viren let out a laugh watching as the mermaid slowly finished his last fish, he then put his hand out not really realizing it bringing it to the top of their head. The creatures hair was wet from the water yet felt soft. 

Aaravos finished his fish feeling something on his head he looked up to see the human was touching his hair he pulled away going deeper into the water to prevent him from doing so. 

Viren took his hand away. “Sorry.. i don’t know what happened im very tired right now and not myself” 

Aaravos looked to the human then down to the water watching his tail not wanting to make eye contact. 

Viren picked up the bucket bringing it to the nearby desk then seen the notebook from earlier he picks it up looking over to the mermaid in the water. Then walks back over sitting down the notebook in his hand. “You can understand me I know that much but can you say anything I know Ezran was teaching you” if he could learn the creatures name maybe he would earn its trust. 

Aaravos looks to the notebook in the humans lap he leans forward so his arms were resting at the side of the pool with his tail behind him. He nods to the human deciding to humor him.

Viren smiles then started writing something it was is own name he turns it over allowing the mermaid to see. “My name is viren” 

Aaravos looks to the notebook he could see the name clearly. He knew how to pronounce it too since Ezran had told him already but he wasn’t going to let Viren know that so he looks up to him with a blank expression.

“...viren..can you say viren for me?” 

Aaravos nods leaning in closer a sign for viren to do the same which he did. When he was close enough Aaravos quickly opened his lips but instead of words coming out water did soaking virens face and hair. He let out a laugh watching the human stand up to dry their face.

Viren groans and dried his face with a paper towel looking back seeing the mermaid laughing. “Well at least you have a sense of humor” he then walks to the light switch dimming the lights then walks out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Aaravos watched as the human left then looked around before diving back under the water. 

Ezran was watching the waves crash onto the shore from the beach he could see from his window not as much as Callum or dad but enough to see the waves crashing against the sand. He heard his door being opened and his lights were flicked on in the doorway stood his father who walks over and sits at the window with him. 

“I’m sorry about today I should of kept a better eye on you.. I was just so busy with my work i let you wander off and you almost drowned with that thing holding you”

Ezran looks to his father shaking his head. “No stop putting the blame on the mermaid he didn’t do anything I fell in because I tripped okay I wasn’t pulled in by him all he did was bring me to the shallow side and into your arms he didn’t scratch me either!”

Harrow let out a sigh putting his hand to his head. “Fine alright I’ll take your word for it”

“Viren shouldn’t of done what he did with the snare it was wrong and cruel it wasn’t fair on the mermaid”

Harrow nods looking to Ezran. “I agree it was cruel I’ll have to talk to him about that tomorrow now try get some sleep-“

“I wanna go back tomorrow!” Ezran blurted out.

Harrow shook his head. “Ezran..”

“Ill behave I just want to help him dad he’s probably scared plus he listens to me if I could teach him to speak maybe that could help you” 

Harrow let out a sigh lifting ezran into his bed tucking him in. “Look I’ll see in the morning Ez I just don’t want you to get into trouble again”

Ezran looks to his father then looks down. “Okay..I understand I just wanted to help” 

“it’s okay Ezran I know you only wanted to help you’ve made a good start let’s hope viren can fix his mess” he kissed his head then turns off the lights. “I love you Ezran” 

“I love you too dad” ezran said holding his stuffed whale close it was loosing a eye because of bait but it had a cool pirate eyepatch provided by viren. 

Harrow smiled softly then closed the door. He started walking down the hall and knocks on a door painted a dark blue he peeked his head in seeing Callum at his drawing desk but his head was down he heard light snoring, Callum had fallen asleep while drawing. 

He walks into the room walking over to the desk looking at what he was drawing. It was the mermaid in its tank looking sad or angry he then seen the one he was working on it was the mermaid again but he looked happy instead of upset or angry. He then lifted Callum into his arms bringing him over to his bed taking off his shoes and jacket. Pulling the covers over him tucking him in he rubs his head gently he then leans in and kissed his head. “Goodnight cal.. I love you son” he stood up walking out, turning off the light closing the door quietly. 

Harrow let out a loud yawn making his way to his own bed where he found bait already curled up on in his side. He laughed walking inside and stripped down to his boxers pushing bait to the other side ignoring his grunt of disapproval. “Goodnight bait”   
He closed his eyes and was out like a light.

The next morning the sun was shining brightly, A few beams of sunlight creeped in trough the window on Harrows face causing him to turn over but right when he did his alarm went off he groans hitting it with his arm. “...well time for another day” he sits up walking over to his wardrobe pulling out a pair of jeans, a black shirt then pulled on his lab coat with his is tag. 

Bait was still asleep now upside down snoring away without a bother in the world. 

Harrow leans forward and gently lets him before hearing his phone come to life on his desk he picks it up letting out a tired response. “Hello..” he didn’t even bother looking at the name of who was calling.

“Harrow I need you to bring in Ezran today” it was viren who somehow managed to sound wide awake at this hour. “I believe he’s making great progress with our new friend” 

He rubs his face to try wake up listening to viren on the other end. “what even after yesterday? I don’t want anything bad to happen viren-“

“That’s why I’m assigning Claudia to supervise him you can bring Callum along too if you wish just I really think he had something going the creature likes him and listens to him if he can teach him how to speak we could communicate with it. 

Harrow let out another loud yawn. “..mm alright I’ll go and wake them I’ll see you in a while” he hung up putting his phone in his pocket then opening the door to see Ezran already dressed tying his shoes. 

“I’m ready to go! Come on if we are fast we can grab some pastries by that cafe before it gets busy!”

Harrow raises a brow looking to His son. “..we’re you eavesdropping on me ?” He folds his arms. 

“....uh maybe.. hey are those new shoes they look great!”

“Ez.. you know-“

“I know I’m not supposed to it’s not a good habit to get into and I shouldn’t be listening to your conversations or anyone’s and I’m very sorry i can give you my DS if you want” 

“Nah your okay just promise me you won’t do it anymore okay kiddo?”

Ezran nods. “Yes okay” 

Harrow looked down the hall. “Go make yourself some breakfast I’ll go wake up your brother”

Ezran ran off towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast while Harrow approached the blue door knocking lightly. 

“Callum..?” He looked to the door. 

A groan came from the other side. “Whaat?” Callum sat up rubbing his eyes. 

“I need you to get dressed we are leaving soon viren wants you and Ezran in today”

Callum sighs and lays back down. “Well could I stay here it’s not like I’d be missed anyway”

“Well Claudia is coming in today I thought you’d wanna keep her company”

There was quickly movement around the room then Callum runs into the bathroom across the hall locking the door. Harrow could hear the noises of aftershave being sprayed he let out a chuckle then went to the kitchen to find Ezran pouring a large bowl of Cheerios. 

After breakfast they made their way to Xadia. Harrow checked them in getting them coats walking down the hall to meet viren. Beside viren was a young girl who had long black hair with a white streak at the side who was dressed neatly. 

Viren turned around smiling to them. “Good morning Harrow” 

“Morning viren,Claudia” 

Claudia smiles and waves then looked down to Ezran. “Good morning ezran” she then looks to Callum smiling. “morning to you too callum”

Callum waves. “Good! It is good uh this morning that is!” 

Viren starts walking forward. “Alright now lets go get things set up for the day Ezran you will be with Claudia in the back room I want you to try and teach our friend some things he listens to you”

Ezran nods and walked on with Claudia as Callum follows after leaving Harrow and viren to start up the rest of the lab by turning on lights and machines in the tank. They walk up to the catwalk to access the fuse. 

Viren opens it with his key then changed the settings so it was no longer on night mode and started to walk down the catwalk to check things were all working. Once he made it to the other side and everything was working he climbs back down with harrow then started to turn on the lights downstairs using a ladder to do so.

“Careful up there this thing is pretty slippery” Harrow called out to viren who was up on the ladder. 

Viren rolls his eyes then finds the switch for the lights he turns them on then steps back down but tripped on his lab coat making him loose balance. He missed the last few steps but instead of falling onto the ground he was saved by harrow who held him in his arms.

“that was close” Harrow laughs looking to viren.

Viren smiles letting out a laugh too. “Yes it was thank you Harrow. He put a hand on his chest and felt his face get hot he never noticed how strong harrow was. 

Harrow was still holding viren in his arms he then felt his arm on his chest then looks to him. 

“..you can put me down now harrow” 

“Oh right!” Harrow quickly lets viren down back to the floor feeling his face burn up he quickly rubbed at his face to hide it. “I’ll go and take the ladder back” he lifted the ladder up then walks away until he was out of sight. 

Viren smiles softly watching him walk away once he was gone he sighs then starts walking over to the cameras looking at the footage. It was showing live feed of Ezran in the back room with Claudia and Callum.


	6. The alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran teaches Aaravos some English in hopes of helping him while viren watches from the other room,ezran being cute with his new fish friend.
> 
> Claudia isn’t mad on him says he’s dangerous 
> 
> Callum half agrees with her but doesn’t wanna upset his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s pretty late when I’m writing this I’m sorry it took so long life catches up to you fast haha -Cas

Inside the Back room Ezran was sitting by the edge of the pool with a notebook in hand. Claudia was nearby watching him to make sure that creature didn’t try anything also that he didn’t fall in. 

Callum clears his throat nervously rubbing his arm. “So Claudia did you dye your hair?”

Claudia turns to him to face him. “Uh I wouldn’t call it dying it’s just a streak of hair but sure yea” she turns back around bringing her attention back to the younger brother with the creature.

Callum felt stupid for asking that question and decided to remain quiet keeping his gaze on the floor. 

Ezran was writing down easy short words on the note book for the mermaid to read he wrote the word dog for him. “See it’s a easy one d-o-g dog come on you know this one”

Aaravos looked to Ezran then to Claudia behind him sinking lower into the water. He didn’t like how many humans were in the room he wasn’t comfortable.

Ezran looks back to Claudia and Callum. “Uh would you guys mind leaving the room I think your scaring him”

Claudia shook her head. “No absolutely not! My dad told me to look after you if I leave you alone with that thing who knows what will happen!”

Ezran stood up. “Well he’s not talking to me if your in the room he doesn’t like strangers” he looks to Claudia. “Please just right outside and I’ll call if I need you” 

Claudia looked to Ezran then to the mermaid in the pool. “...I don’t know-“

Callum then decided to step in. “I think it’s for the best and we will be right outside that way we can be ready if things do go wrong not that they will..”

Claudia let out a defeated sigh and nods. “Fine but if I hear screaming I’m gonna kill that fish” 

Claudia and Callum both left the room waiting right outside ready to burst in if they needed too. 

Once they left Ezran returned to the side of the pool sitting himself down leaning over to look for Aaravos. “It’s okay they are gone now I sent them outside.”

Aaravos lifts his head up scanning the room for any signs of the other too they were nowhere to be seen. He slowly swims over to the side but kept his distance. 

Ezran smiles. “Don’t worry I’ll choose easy words for you that way we can start working on sentences” he picks up his notebook. “they will start off slow but that’s okay I know you will get better-“ he was cut off by the sound of another voice he didn’t recognize.

“..Aaravos” the voice said It was deep yet calm.

Ezran looks up from his notebook to the mermaid in the water. “What ?” He looked to him confused. They couldn’t of spoken to him. 

“Aaravos” then he points to Ezran. “Ezran”

Ezran’s jaw fell open and he shook his head. “Yes my name is Ezran! Is your name Aar-..Aaravos ?” HES never heard of such a name before.

The mermaid gave a nod with a smile looking to the young child. “Y-..yes... Aaravos..” 

Ezran smiles proudly and claps. “I knew you could do it! How much do you know?” 

“...” Aaravos froze for a moment thinking to himself he knew a fair amount of English already from his life. Then heard some conversations by ships or docks. He was still learning though in here he caught some conversations being able to understand some words then trying to place others. 

“Oh that’s okay that was more than enough for your fist-“ again that voice cut him off. 

“Enough!” Aaravos nods then points to himself. 

“...uh” Ezran rubs his head for a moment. “OH you know enough English?”

Aaravos nods happy they could understand them. “Yes...enough” 

Ezran nods. “Good that’s great!” He then looked to the security camera now facing them. 

Aaravos raised a brow watching his gaze then looked to where the human was focusing on and he spotted the camera. He let out a loud hiss then turned away from it. 

Ezran looks to Aaravos and frowns a little. “Not mad on viren huh?” 

Aaravos shook his head. 

“That’s okay I don’t like my maths teacher” he then looked back to the camera. “Do you only talk with me?”

Aaravos looked to the human and nods. “Yes... only you” 

“Do you not want to talk to viren? He might try later when I leave”

Aaravos let out a hiss shaking his head. “No! No viren only you” 

“Okay then” he sat down talking with the mermaid teaching him new words and how to pronounce them. 

2 hours passed Harrow walked inside followed by Viren,Claudia and Callum.

Harrow started walking over to Ezran and crouches down beside him. “Hey buddy we have to start making our way back home” he then looks to the mermaid. 

Ezran nods looking to Aaravos. “This is my dad Aaravos”

Harrow laughed a little. “Oh I think he remembers me I sedated him on his first day-...wait his name is Aaravos did you name him Ezran ?”

“No he didn’t the creature can speak I heard it myself from the cameras but he refuses to speak to anyone else” Viren then looks to the creature who gave him a loud Hiss.

Ezran frowns shaking his head. “stop! Your only gonna scare him more he’s already very scared imagine being away from your home in a strange place with strangers would you talk to anyone?” 

Viren went silent lowering his head and folding his arms. 

Harrow let out a sigh. “Ezran that wasn’t-“

“...no I wouldn’t I’d be scared too” the older scientist looked up letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry Ezran I shouldn’t be so quick to judge” 

Aaravos looked to Ezran slowly he reached for his arm and pokes him gently. “...don’t ...go”

Ezran frowns looking to the mermaid. “I’m sorry but I have too maybe I can come back tomorrow” 

Harrow looked to Ezran. “Now I don’t know Ez I think you might need a day off I mean you’ve been here a lot already and I wouldn’t want to get in Virens Way”

“No it’s fine he can come in again if he wishes I could use the help” he said with a kind smile. “Ezran I am giving you a special job you are now my expert on mermaids” 

Ezran smiles looking to Viren. “Really thank you Viren!” 

Harrow gave Him a concerned look. “Are you sure Viren you really don’t have to-“

The older scientist shook his head. “No no it’s fine besides I rather have a successful day then get no where with...our friend here Ezran has already made great progress and that really helps” 

Harrow nods. “Very well i shall see you tomorrow Viren sleep well” he stands up.

“You too And Ezran get a good sleep you’ll be up early tomorrow” 

Ezran nods then walked over to the side of the pool looking to Aaravos. “Goodnight I will see you in the morning I promise”

Aaravos smiled nodding. “Promise” 

Ezran then runs over to his father who was standing with his older brother then they all left together leaving only viren,Claudia and Aaravos remained. 

“Claudia how about you go lock up I’ll Finnish up in here and meet you outside” 

“Really!” She beams looking to the keys now in her hand thanks to viren who handed her his lanyard. 

“Yes just turn the generator to night mode so the lights go off” 

Claudia walked out of the room to go lock up for the night she couldn't wait to see all the different labs wondering what they were researching. 

Viren watched as she left once the door closed he turns to Aaravos in the water. “So your name is Aaravos ?” 

Aaravos looked down not making eye contact. “...”

“Very well be like that then but just remember one thing” he walks over to the side of the pool looking down to Aaravos. “You belong to me.. and always will Ezran teaching you how to speak is just the beginning my friend” he smiled. “Sooner or later you will give in and realize you need me..” he walks over to the doors turning off the lights leaving Aaravos in the dark. “I’m a very patient man and I’m willing to wait” he closed the door locking it leaving Aaravos inside for the night. 

Aaravos was left in darkness the only glow coming from his skin,tail he looked around barley being able to make out anything he let out a hiss before diving underwater. He came back up and was starting to panic he didn’t like the dark he never did he started to make a screeching noise because he was scared and distressed. 

Viren could hear this from the other side of the door alongside splashing witch told him Aaravos was trashing around. He let out a sigh but started to walk away he needed to be thought a lesson and that lesson was Aaravos needs viren and belonged to him. 

He met Claudia in the parking lot he let her lock the front door and set the alarm then they drove off home for the night. 

Harrow had opened the door and was bringing his kids to bed he walked down the hall to make them a snack/dinner it was late and he didn’t have the energy to cook. He made three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches then delivered them to his kids visiting Callum first. Callum gladly accepted his sandwich saying thank you trough a mouth full of it while drawing. Harrow left him to draw telling him not to stay up to late then went to Ezrans room.

“Hey kiddo brought you some food I’m sorry it’s not proper I didn’t cook dinner yesterday I thought we would be home earlier” 

Ezran looks to the plate and smiles. “Hey A peanut butter and jelly is a winner for me!” He starts eating his sandwich. “Mm best sandwich ever! Thanks dad” 

Harrow laughed sitting down beside Ezran eating his own sandwich. “Thank you for coming in today and doing what viren asked of you well done for teaching that fish English”

Ezran inhales The remains of his sandwich and wipes his face. “Not all of it he already knew some things I think he picked it up from all over which makes sense ya know boats and beaches and the lab”

Harrow nods and picked up his plate then brought ezran over to his bed. “What was his name AAravon? Aaravus”

“Aaravos dad... do you think he’s okay it must get so lonely at night..”

“I’m sure he’s alright besides viren leaves the lights on for him so he’s not in the dark all night” Harrow tucks Ezran in. “Goodnight Ez get some sleep I’ll see you in the morning”

Ezran nods laying down shutting his eyes. 

Harrow turns off the lights and walks out with his plate then met bait in the hall who had already been fed he walks to the kitchen putting his plates in the sink then looks to bait and sighs. “Alright come on” he crouched down lifting him into his arms grunting. “Your getting heavier” he walks down the hall to his room putting bait down on the bed then strips down to his boxers and laying down pulling the covers over himself soon enough Harrow was out like a light.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren trying to earn Aaravos trust failing miserably 
> 
> Harrow helping Aaravos 
> 
> Claudia has a change of heart towards our fishy friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been very busy with finals lately so I couldn’t write much

Dark....alone..cold. Aaravos was curled up on the floor of the pool too scared to move he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. Viren left him in the dark for the night he had no choice but to stay where he was until the morning. 

Meanwhile not to far from the lab in harrows house all was quiet everyone was still fast asleep in the early hours of the morning. Harrow was enjoying a peaceful much needed rest then his damn phone started ringing. He let out a groan reaching for his phone turning over. “Hmm what..who is this” he didn’t even look at the caller ID even if he did his eyes were still adjusting. 

“Oh you are awake my apologies I know it’s late..well early actually but Claudia says she found something and I want to see if her theory is correct”

Harrow knew it was viren on the other end only viren could be excited this hour in the morning. “And why do you tell me this? Can’t you just go in with her” 

“Well I want you to be here to see it I will give you the weekend off.. please”

Harrow groans and rubs his eyes. “I want Friday and Monday off”

Viren laughed from the otherside of the phone. “Deal! I’ll see you in 10” and with that he hung up. 

Harrow looked around the room letting out a yawn he leans over petting the sleeping pug on the end of his bed. He then stood up walking to his wardrobe pulling on some jeans with a shirt he then grabs his keys walking towards the door. 

He turns the handle stepping outside closing it behind him then locking up he started walking. Soon enough he reached the lab where viren met him at the doors to let him in.

“Thank you Harrow I understand mornings aren’t your strong suit”

“This better be worth it viren I could be at home in my bed right now”

The two started walking towards the dual door leading into the main lab. 

“Claudia has found something she believes our fish friend is capable of healing itself she noticed the wounds from the first day we had him have disappeared” 

Harrow raises a brow. “Uh are you sure because most marine take a few days to heal or if they can’t heal they bleed out-“

Viren cut him off. “That’s what I was saying to myself but I believe it’s true because his scar from where we injected him with the sedative is already healed. 

Viren pushes open the sorts turning on the lights lighting up the room around them. “..I uh left him in the dark last night.. he might not be pleased”

Harrow looked to viren. “you did what now..all night viren that can’t be good for him” 

Viren shook his head. “He needed to learn a lesson”

Aaravos noticed light around him he was able to see once again he quickly swims up to the top taking a deep breath. 

Harrow and viren look over watching the mermaid in the pool. 

“..good morning Aaravos” viren looks to him.

Aaravos turned his head to look at viren with a quick roll of the eyes he dives underwater splashing him. 

Harrow let out a laugh. “Oh yes we’ll done viren you have a pissed off mermaid on your hands”

Viren groans and walks over to the nearby desk. “He needs to understand his place and that he needs me” 

Harrow rubs his eyes and sits down Looking into the pool. “When was the last time you fed him”

Viren was silent for a few minutes then sighs. “He gets fed when he behaves well-“

“Jesus viren he’s not a pet!” Harrow stood up walking out viren following behind him.

Harrow let out a sigh looking to viren. “Look you go and run the other tests in the lab I’ll have a talk with our fish friend because he’s really not happy with you” 

Viren opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by harrow. “Look it’s for the best okay If I can get him to trust me then maybe I can convince him to work with you just go I’ll be alright. 

Viren walked off towards the other lab to run tests while harrow watched him walk around the corner he then started to walk towards the storage room.

It was always cold in there they kept a mini fridge stocked with ice packs and fish Incase they were housing a shark he took two trays then made his way back into the back room sitting by the side letting his feet touch the water. 

Aaravos swims up looking around the room for any sign of viren. 

“He’s gone I sent him off to do other work.. I’m sorry for last night that wasn’t fair on you”

Aaravos looks down avoiding eye contact. 

“are you hungry? How about some salmon breakfast hmm it’s good”

Aaravos was very hungry and desperate he swims over towards the human.

Harrow peeled the plastic off the tray picking up a slice of the salmon and holding it in his hand for Aaravos to take. 

Aaravos kept his distance watching the human. “...you play trick”

Harrow let out a sigh. “No it’s no trick I promise”

Aaravos slowly reached for the salmon taking it from his hands then sinking his teeth into it eating as quickly as possible. 

“Damn you are hungry huh.. well uh here there’s some more salmon and I have some haddock” he scoots over pulling the trays closer as Aaravos swims closer to get more fish. 

Harrow smiles watching him. “See no trick just wanted to feed ya.. ara..imma call you that is that okay?”

Aaravos looked up to the human his face now bloody from eating raw fish. “....Aaravos..”

“Yes I know it’s your name but I’m asking to call you ara it’s shorter and easier to pronounce”

Aaravos nods then continued eating his fish. 

“My name is harrow my son Ezran your uh friend yea he really likes you..I mean i can hardly believe your actually here like a real mermaid that’s crazy” 

Aaravos was finished his fish he wiped his mouth looking to harrow. 

Harrow seen his scar on his neck he slowly went to reach it only causing Aaravos to hiss at him. “Wow wow it’s okay... I just wanna check something if I hurt you I promise you can bite me all you want”

Aaravos looked to the human then slowly swam closer to him. 

Harrow leans forward moving the mermaids hair to look at the scar on his neck he traced it with his finger. “..so you do heal fast..Claudia is right” he then took his hand away not wanting to scare him or disturb him. “Alright uh thank you I’ll try get more food to you soon and Ezran will see you later” he smiled petting his head gently then picked up the empty trays. 

He met viren in the hallway. “I’m going to go home catch up on a few hours of sleep before I come in today I’ll bring Ezran with me I’ll see you later viren” he left the building to return home. 

Viren looked to the dual door leading into the back room as tempting as it was to enter he didn’t want to upset Aaravos so he continued his work in the other labs. 

A half hour later Claudia had finished her bioluminescent study’s and was passing the dual doors she decided to check on the mermaid she closed the door gently behind her looking to the mermaid in the pool. 

Aaravos quickly went to dive down but was stopped when she started to talk. 

“N-no please don’t be afraid! It’s okay..” she slowly got down on her knees. “I’m not here to hurt you” she put her hand out towards him.

Aaravos slowly swims over looking to her hand he then placed his head against it as Claudia gently stroked his head. 

“Did my dad leave you in the dark all night?” She frowns looking to him. “Awe I’m sorry about that ya know he’s really not that bad of a guy..I know he can be cruel or cold at times but he’s alright...I’m sorry you two got off on the wrong   
Uh fin? No that’s stupid uh foot but maybe give him a chance” 

Aaravos pouts then looked to Claudia. 

“I know I wouldn’t trust him either if I was you..but try he really just wants to earn your trust..I’ll try to get him to treat you better okay” she smiled petting his head. “Your not so bad yourself you just want a friend don’t ya” 

Aaravos smiles softly he enjoyed the attention he was getting. 

Claudia brought her hand away standing up. “I gotta go..I’m in college today..but I will hopefully meet you again” she waves to the mermaid then walked towards the door closing it behind her. Once she was in the parking lot she got into her car and drove off. 

Meanwhile back at harrows house he had just gotten a hour sleep before his alarm went off he didn’t bother changing so he just went to the kitchen to start breakfast for Ezran and Callum.

He swore Ezran was half bloodhound this boy could smell food a mile away so it was no surprise he was down first. Harrow greeted him with a smile handing him a plate of eggs and toast. 

“Thanks dad” ezran smiles sitting at the bar digging into his breakfast already fully dressed he was eager to return to the marine lab.

Callum walked into the kitchen dressed in a blue hoodie with grey jeans he yawns pouring a glass of orange juice. 

Harrow Put his plate down infront of him then fished himself up some eggs and sits down beside him.

“Hey uh dad is it okay if I skip the lab today..”

Harrow raises a brow. “You don’t have any art classes until Sunday-“

“No it’s not that.. just I need some time to myself right now I can walk bait and I’ll even do the shopping if you want”

Harrow nods. “I understand your almost sixteen i wouldn’t wanna be hanging out at my dads work either yea I can let ya stay here I’ll leave you some keys then so you can lock up if you do end up going into town or something I’ll be with ezran at the lab and you have my number if you need anything”

Callum nods as he eats his breakfast. “Thanks dad” 

A few minutes later harrow was walking down the street with Ezran to the lab once he checked in getting his ID and coat on making sure Ezran had one. Ezran ran towards the dual doors and stepped inside he seen Aaravos in the pool and walks over to him.

Harrow let viren in the lab and started running over slides with him he noticed viren had a bandage on his head. He wanted to ask him what happened but he had some idea. 

Ezran walked over looking to Aaravos sitting down by the side of the pool he noticed he was shaking. When he looked closer he seen tears on his cheeks. 

“..hey...it’s okay w-..what’s wrong” 

Aaravos looked up seeing Ezran tears still forming in his eyes he held his arm which was bleeding most of the blood going into the water or being washed away. 

“..what happened?!” Ezran asked with a frown on his face. “Did viren hurt you?”

Aaravos shook his head. “Accident...”

Ezran slowly stood up. “Hold on I’ll get my dad for you” he runs off to find his dad and told him to meet him outside to get away from viren not wanting to cause a panic he then pulled his dad into the back room. “He’s hurt pretty bad dad..I didn’t wanna cause a panic” 

Harrow looked to Aaravos in the water then runs to the wall putting his key into the lock sliding the first aid open he got the kit out then sits down on the side. “Okay Aaravos I Uh need you to give me your hand..”

The mermaid looked to harrow then to Ezran.

“It’s okay your gonna be okay”

Harrow stood up looking around he found a floating mattress used to release turtles and sharks he placed it into the water then stepped in himself not caring about getting wet walking to the mermaid. “Please don’t bite me” he lifts him into the mattress gently keeping enough of him in the water then gently pushing him to the side so he could clean his arm. 

Ezran watched as his dad helped Aaravos he wanted to help but he would be afraid of messing it up so he stood by watching.

Harrow gently cleans the wound with a alcohol wipe apologizing when Aaravos tried pulling away he knew it hurt but he needed it to help him. “Ara it’s gonna be okay I promise I’m here to help you” He then slowly started to clean the wound up and stop the bleeding then gently wrapping it in a waterproof bandage tight enough so Aaravos wouldn’t pull it off. “See your okay..” he gently pets his head. 

Aaravos closed his eyes as harrow pets his head he lost quite a large amount of blood he felt drained soon enough he was out like a light. 

Ezran looks to his dad then smiles. “Thank you dad...is he gonna be okay”

“He will be fine just let him rest” harrow slowly brought his hand away then started packing up the first aid. He pulled out a stool to wait for him to wake up. 

Ezran waited with him hoping his friend would wake up soon.


	8. second thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow starts to have second thoughts about things
> 
> Viren is getting ready to show Aaravos off to the public 
> 
> Harrow and viren moments

Ezran watched from the side of the pool as Aaravos was still unconscious. He looked peaceful while he slept Ezran couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. He was so grateful for his father who was able to heal the injured Mermaid he wished he would of been able to help more. All he could do now was wait until he awakens so he stayed there patiently waiting.

Harrow who was sitting nearby watched His son sitting by the pool side he wondered what had happened to Aaravos when he wasn’t here. He stood up walking over to the door remembering viren he wanted to keep him away from Ara for a while longer. He pushed open the door and found viren in the hallway holding his tablet in his hand.

Harrow walked over to him folding his arms watching his eyes light up to whatever was on his screen he had a grin plastered on his face,He knew it had something Awful hiding behind its purpose he looked down to the ground thinking of Aaravos with a from on his own face he feared for his safety.

Viren looked up from his tablet to see Harrow standing a few feet away from him. “Ah harrow! Wonderful news I’m starting to make advertisement posters”

Harrow raises a brow looking back to viren. “Advertising...your Advertising our Lab? Why the hell would you-“ he then put the pieces together. “No viren..he’s not a prized horse you can just show off”

Viren shook his head. “Think about it! If we invited marine biologists here they could help us with our studies or we could even get a exhibit in a museum! Or a aquarium our own aquarium you’ve always wanted that”

Harrow sighs bringing his hand to his face. “Viren I respect you...really I do you are one of my oldest friends...but Advertising this...showing Off Aaravos like he’s some sort of attraction”

“The mermaid could help us with popularity we could even start selling some merchandise and buy new equipment hell we can move to a whole new site! And we can continue our studies there using the mermaid to try figure out how they work. then when we are finished with it we can sell it off to some aquarium”

Harrow shook his head. “Viren...I worry for you..don’t you think your in over your head I mean Advertising merchandise...this ain’t you I understand it’s exiting to have a real mermaid here but think about this...if we expose Aaravos to the public chances are we will loose him”

Viren sighs looking to his tablet then back to harrow. “...I want to run more blood tests and figure out how that thing works...my mind is made up i will invite some of my marine friends down showing them what we found”

Harrow folded his arms knowing he couldn’t fight With viren forever so he had to abandon it for now. “Viren..what happened to Aaravos his hand was wounded pretty bad-“

Viren didn’t make eye contact he started walking down the hall into one of his labs. “Accident’s happen Harrow....We are just lucky it wasn’t a Deadly accident” 

Harrow turned on his heel walking back to the Back room where Aaravos was being kept he then seen Ezran still sitting on the floor. Only now his eyes were closed and he was asleep mumbling softly about jelly tarts and some Taffy creature. 

Aaravos stirred in his sleep then woke up looking around afraid he didn’t remember where he was why was it dark where was the sun. He let out a whine looked down until he heard someone he turned around to see Harrow who was now sitting at the side of the pool. He had remembered he was caught and brought to this awful place with the cruel human and the kind small one. 

Harrow noticed the fear in the mermaids actions and body language he spoke gently to try calm him down. “Woah Hey there..it’s okay viren not here I promise it’s just me and Ezran”

Aaravos looks to him then swims over looking up to him then to Ezran who was still asleep.

Harrow gently scooted himself forward close enough to reach Aaravos then gently started to stroke his head. “It’s okay Ara...you’re gonna be okay”

Aaravos closed his eyes leaning against his hand as Harrow continued to stroke his head gently. 

Ezran yawns rubbing at his eyes then seen Aaravos was Awake and his dad was with him a smile quickly appeared on his face as he watched them. “Awe he likes you” 

Harrow laughed softly looking down to son he nods to himself. “yea I guess he does..” he then frowns remembering Viren and his plan.

Ezran noticed his fathers expression change then he was concerned himself. “What...what is it ?” He asked looking to his dad waiting on a answer.

Harrow pulled his hand away from Aaravos then looked to Ezran. “It’s nothing..don’t worry about it”

“Daaad..come on don’t lie to me...please”

Harrow let out a sigh then nods. “It’s viren he has plans to show off Ara to the public..to get more scientists involved he wants to sell him off to a aquarium!”

Ezran shook his head not believing what he heard. “We can’t let him do that! Dad he can’t do that!”

“...I’m afraid he can Ezran..Aaravos belongs to him..”

“That’s not fair! He’s not some..old jelly tart that gets made beautifully only to be in a display window then they throw it away!”

“...a jelly tart ?”

“..yea Aaravos isn’t a jelly tart he’s a living being!”

“well I mean that’s a weird looking pastry if you ask me” he teased.

“Daaad..”

“I know... he deserves better” he then looked to the time on his watch. “Come on lets get you home”

Ezran looked to Aaravos then gets on his knees to talk to him. “I promise you...I will help you get back home..”

Aaravos looks to Ezran then nods. “Promise...”

“I promise” 

Ezran and Harrow then started to walk home leaving viren in the Facility by himself as they went home. 

Once harrow came to his door he put his keys in turning the handle only to be greeted by a barking bait he walked inside making sure Ezran was in before shutting the door. He then went to the kitchen and started cooking some dinner.

Once he had Ezran fed he let him stay up to watch some cartoons then he spotted some dirty dishes in the sink Callum had already eaten. He washed them until they were spotless then put them in the draining Rack. He walks over to the front room where The cartoons were still playing but Ezran had passed out. 

Harrow laughed softly turning off the TV then carried Ezran to his room tucking him into his bed. “Night Ezran” he leans in kissing his head then left shutting the door gently behind him. He walks down the hall peeking into Callums Room Callum was already in his bed passed out so he left him be. 

He retired for the night to his own room ready for a good nights sleep. He stripped down to his boxers letting bait get up then got into his bed soon enough he was passed out.

Aaravos was floating on his back looking up to the ceiling when he heard the doors open Viren had walked in but he wasn’t in his regular Getup he was more clean. His hair was all neat his lab coat was clean his shirt buttoned up with a tie on. He walked over to Aaravos a syringe in hand then got down on his knees. “Aaravos..come here”

Aaravos slowly stopped floating looking to viren staying where he was not wanting to go near him. “...no” he said quietly keeping his head down. 

“So you do talk...” he looks to him growing impatient. “...come here...now”

Aaravos let out a hiss staying where he was. 

Viren had run out of patience he wasn’t going to have any trouble not tonight he walked over to the wall picking up the snare that hung up on it. Then walks back to the pool it was thrown over Aaravos then it tightened around his neck. 

Aaravos tried pulling it off becoming scared he thrashed trying to get away but only got pulled to the side by Viren. Once he was close enough He injected him with the sedative then let him go. “Was that so hard..”

Aaravos hissed before he could fight back he felt his body become weak his eyelids became very heavy he then fell unconscious floating at the pool side. 

Viren then walks away picking up a towel he brought in earlier laying it down then he pulled Aaravos out of the water wrapping him in the towel so his clothes wouldn’t get wet. Then started to carry him into the main lab where the tank was. 

Viren looked down to the sleeping mermaid in his arms he was peaceful like this he wasn’t fighting or attacking just calm. He gently fixed his hair then strokes their cheek before walking up the stairs leading to the cat walk to access the top of the tank. He got close enough then looked to Aaravos feeling guilty. “I’m sorry..for this” he gently kissed his head then drops them into the tank.

Viren stood up walking over to the control panel then pressed a few buttons and a sheet was lowered over the Tank. He folded up the towel making himself presentable then started to send out invitations via Text.

Cars started to pull up outside as scientists waited in the lobby waiting to be let in Viren peeked under the sheet covering the tank seeing Aaravos was starting to wake up. He then took a deep breath walking out to the lobby to welcome his guests. 

“Hello my friends it has been some time you may be wondering why I called you here” he started walking as they followed behind him.

“If it’s another two headed shark I will delete you from my contacts” 

Viren laughed shaking his head. “This is far greater then any shark”

They reached the main lab and he walked over to the tank ready to pull the sheet off to reveal what was underneath. 

“There have been legends...stories for centuries”

Inside the tank Aaravos had woken up he swan up to the wall putting his hands on the glass looking around he knew this wasn’t the pool it was too small but it was dark.

“My friends what if i told you I have found a mythical creature”

“I would love to know what you’ve been drinking is what”

Viren laughed. “Laugh all you want...in a moment you will be silenced in awe of my friend” he then reached for the sheet pulling it off. “My friends I give you Aaravos a real mermaid”

There was clapping and chatter amount the group of scientists.

Aaravos looked around since light had been brought back but all he could see was people staring at him he hissed trying to get away but his back hit the wall he looked up swimming up trying to find a way out.

Viren smiles folding his arms as the scientists asked him many different questions this was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very busy lately and I just have no energy to be writing after a long day or sometimes I’m very busy and get carried away with life or school I have some time now I apologize if it’s short it is rather late here I will try my best to upload more soon thank you all very much and happy late new year 
> 
> -Cas


	9. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos doesn’t like being shown off
> 
> Viren and ara moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long I’ve just been so busy lately

Aaravos looked around the tank desperately trying to find a way out when he couldn’t he started to panic. He looks to the glass where viren was standing talking to the scientists he let out a hiss bringing up his hand to try break the glass but nothing happened he then swam to the bottom of the tank.

“How did you manage to find such a magnificent creature ?”

“Oh uh well we found him out in the ocean obviously he was hunting and we were able to get him when he was sleeping” 

“And does it have any magical abilities ?”

“None that I know off but he is extremely hostile to most people sure he didn’t ever approach me but now he pretty much eats out of my hand”

“Incredible! Will we be seeing improvements?”

“Yes just it’s difficult working in a small space”

“We will send funds and you can expand your labs for your research!”

The scientists gladly donated funds towards The lab expansion they couldn’t wait to see the progress and were eagerly waiting for their return. 

Viren showed them out making sure they all left then returned back to the main lab he seen Aaravos still curled up in the bottom of the tank. He let out a sigh walking to the stairs to get access to the catwalk he had a sedative just in case. He opens the gate and was above his tank he taps the glass seeing Aaravos swim up to the surface he looked to viren with a cold expression.

“I’m going to move you back to the pool now either we can do this the easy way or I sedate you so what’s it going to be Aaravos ?”

Aaravos looked down he didn’t like being sedated it left him feeling weak he slowly swims over to viren looking up to him. “..no sedate...”

Viren nods looking to the mermaid. “Very well but you will be out of water for some time so please don’t attack me or try anything” he slowly reached into the water lifting Aaravos gently into his arms once he had a good grip he lifted him out of the water. 

Aaravos felt his body leave the water he wanted to immediately attack viren to dive back into the tank but he didn’t his chest started to burn up and he couldn’t breathe properly. He closed his eyes putting his head against Viren’s chest.

Viren looked to the mermaid in his arms he felt sorry for him he started walking down the stairs as quickly as he could. He came to the dual doors opening them coming to the side of the pool and placing Aaravos into the water.

The moment Aaravos hit the water he could breathe properly he felt better he quickly dives down to the bottom of the pool to be as far away from viren as he can be. 

Viren sighs watching Aaravos swim away from him he expected nothing less after tonight’s events he stood up walking to the doors and left the room and leaving Aaravos to himself. He locked up the lab then walked out to the car park getting into his car driving home for the night. Viren pulls into his driveway opening up his door then going to his bedroom he looked at his phone reading texts from scientists and a message from Claudia. He turned his phone onto silent then got into his bed he lay awake thinking of Aaravos was he really alright by himself He then shook his head turning over drifting off.

The sun was rising over the ocean it’s bright rays filling the room there was light snoring coming from both harrow and bait who was asleep in the bed alongside harrow. There was no alarm set for today because it was his day off he didn’t have to go in early all he had to do was do some shopping and make dinner but that wasn’t until later. 

Meanwhile down the hall Callum was wide awake working on his latest sketch it was of Aaravos sitting on a rock looking out to the ocean he finished with his hair then sits up to look at his art. He had drawn the mermaid ten times now each of them very detailed. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the creature being trapped in a glass tank all day no where to go he decided he would join his father tomorrow when he was back in work. 

Callum walked over to his door pulling down the handle stepping out into the hall then walking to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He decided to be lazy and pour himself some cereal once he did that he sat down at the table eating his breakfast. Then there was a noise of the kitchen door being opened there in the doorway stood Ezran rubbing his eyes.

“Oh morning Ez I didn’t wake you did I?”

“‘No I’ve been awake for hours!” He then let out a yawn. 

“Mm of course so dads day off what ya gonna do since you can’t see your fish friend ?”

“Mm I might walk bait watch some cartoons and make breakfast for Aaravos”

“..Ara who ?” Callum raises a brow before shoveling more Cheerios in his mouth. 

“Aaravos that’s his name! He is very good at talking now”

Callum nods then continued to eat his cereal once he was done he brought his bowl to the sink and started to wash up.

Ezran poured himself a bowl watching some cartoons on the tv Callum joined him for some time then got up walking to his room to finish off his latest Aaravos drawing.

While he was working on his tail he heard his door being opened Ezran walked over to him and looked around at his recent drawings. “Hey these are all of Aaravos! That’s so cool! Callum you should show him these”

“What show who ? The mermaid yea uh no offense Ezran I don’t think a fish would care much for my art”

“hey never say never....well I love them!”

Callum smiles a little looking to ezran. “Thanks baby brother” 

Ezran smiles and hugs Callum as he hugs him back.

“Awe..that’s sweet” both brothers froze in place looking up to see harrow in the hallway dressed in black jeans and a grey shirt. 

They both pulled away acting casual. 

“Morning dad” Callum clears his throat returning to his drawing. 

“Morning Callum and Ezran it’s nice not having to wake up early for a change”

Ezran nods. “Yea but I do miss Aaravos...I hope he’s okay...” he then let out a gasp.

“What’s wrong you did you spill milk on the sofa again ?”

“No I never told Aaravos I wasn’t gonna be there today he’s probably waiting on me! What if he hates me because I don’t show up”

Harrow let out a laugh then shook his head. “I think he will be fine Ezran it’s just one day”

The lab was quiet Aaravos was laying on his back looking to the ceiling looking over to the clock on the wall Ezran had thought him how to read one once the numbers got bigger it would be later. Ezran showed up in the morning and morning was over the clock read 14:32

Aaravos let out a groan diving under the water trying to find anything to entertain himself only to find walls he returned to the surface looking around. He wondered if he was truly alone usually viren would be in a different room he let out a ear piercing shriek waiting on someone to come running. 

Nothing nobody came that meant Aaravos was alone he smiled a little feeling at ease but then frowned it meant Ezran wasn’t here. He decided to spend the day trying out something new he swims over to the side of the pool pulling himself out of the water. Every part of his body was telling him to immediately return to the water as his chest got tight he couldn’t breathe properly. 

He didn’t stop until his whole body was out of the water he then was laying down his body started to spasm but he did his best to ignore it. He knew that if he waited long enough his scales would dry out and he would grow legs it was a very long and painful process he let out a whine because of the painful cramps he felt.

After a long painful twenty minutes his chest felt lighter the cramps started to hurt less his tail was no longer there. He had legs he slowly sat up pressing them against each other smiling as he did so. Even though his tail was gone scales still decorated his skin on his legs,neck,back and arms he slowly pulled himself up nearly falling over but found his balance he started walking practicing a few times since he wasn’t t used to legs.

He made it to the dual doors he always wondered what lay behind them he pushed the door on the left open walking trough to the other side. It was into another lab one he was familiar with he seen the tank in the center of the room. He hissed then looked around his stomach let out a groan he pouted feeling it with his hand looking around he seen a sign reading storage he walked over pushing open the door. 

It was cold inside Aaravos folded his arms trying to keep himself warm it was rather difficult since he had no clothes. He looked around the room seeing jars of blood and liquids then a small blue box with a glass door he crouched down opening it up seeing trays of fish inside. A grin appears on his face as he took all of the trays ripping off the plastic sinking his teeth into the raw fish.

He ate everything in the fridge smiling his stomach being full he was happy he hasn’t been that full in this awful place they never fed him he would spend most nights going to sleep starving but today was different he ate a whole fridge full of fish so he was happy. He had his eyes closed and was humming softly.

Viren has just pulled up in the parking lot opening up for the day he turned off the alarm and started to turn on the lights as well as machines he grabbed his lab coat walking towards the dual doors to check on Aaravos he had salmon in his hand he wanted to makeup for last night he walked trough the door placing down the fish on a nearby desk.

“I know last night we weren’t exactly on good terms so today I decided to make up for it I got some salmon for you” he walks over to the side of the pool only Aaravos wasn’t there he looks to the cameras on his laptop nothing was in the pool. Now he started to panic did someone break in and steal him but the alarm was on he ran out of the room looking around for any sign of him.

Aaravos was interrupted by his humming hearing a door being slammed open he let out a hiss he was still in darkness since the lights were not on inside the room one thing he was thankful for.

“Aaravos?” Viren turned on his phones flashlight only for it to shine on the mermaids face who hissed at the bright light. He then turned it off reaching for the light switch flicking it on once he did the room started to light up he seen Aaravos his mouth covered in blood along with his hands fish bones on the floor. He also had legs.. Viren couldn’t believe it the mermaid was standing infront of him with his own to legs.

“...hungry”

“Y-you were hungry?” Viren slowly looked to his face. “I-..I don’t understand how is this possible don’t you need water to survive?!”

Aaravos shook his head. “No I can grow legs” he started walking forward only to trip instead of falling to the floor Viren caught him in his arms. He noticed Aaravos was naked he helped him up taking off his lab coat wrapping it around him. “I uh brought you some salmon it’s in the back room”

Aaravos nods and followed viren into the back room sitting down on the desk eating his salmon as viren started to take some notes. 

“Just wait until the others hear this!”

Aaravos finished the salmon looking down to viren who just laughed handing him a tissue Aaravos raised his eyebrow then viren took one out wiping his face for him. “There no more blood” he smiled softly then went back to writing his notes. Aaravos watched him writing down words on his paper only being able to make out a few he stretched letting out a yawn looking around the room. “Bored...”

“Hmm? Oh your bored uh well I guess I could buy you some books or maybe stuff for when your in the water”

Aaravos nods looking to the scientist. 

Viren stared writing a list on what to get for Aaravos if he could make him happy Perhaps he would be more willing to work with him he smiled while writing his list then looked up to Aaravos who was playing with his hair. He was full of surprises and Viren was determined to discover them all


	10. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my late updates just been very busy lately!

It was late afternoon the sun was slowly making its way trough the sky letting out soft rays between the clouds or a bright warm light when they passed. Waves were crashing on the sand there was sounds of barking and laughter. 

Harrow was enjoying his much needed time off he was at the beach with his youngest son Ezran who brought their dog bait. Nobody was on the beach around this time it was peaceful. 

Ezran runs over holding up a seashell smiling. “Dad look! I found this in the water” 

It was a brown conch shell that was no bigger than his hands probably belonged to a hermit crab. 

“That’s a nice one Ezran but don’t you have enough” he nods to the bucket full of shells beside him. 

Ezran pouts looking to the shell in his hands. “Yea I know I just want to get as much as I can for Aaravos it’s not fair that he’s in that giant pool all day so maybe if I bring him shells it will be like home and he can be happier”

Harrow let out a chuckle rubbing his eyes. “Ezran no matter what you do to that pool Ara will never be happy there...it’s like those Tv shows where they put killer whales in fish tanks”

Ezran looks down. “I know that but I just..want to help him he’s my friend dad” 

Harrow sits up putting his hand on his sons shoulder looking into his eyes. “Ezran you have more kindness in your fingertip then most people posses in their entire body I’m sure Aaravos will appreciate your gesture” 

Ezran smiles dropping the shell he held in his hands then threw his arms around his father. “Thanks dad”

Harrow held Ezran smiling softly then stood up rolling up his towel as Ezran picked up his bucket bait came running up to them they started to walk back towards their house.

Once Harrow reached the front door he put his keys in turning the handle as it clicked then opened. He walks down the hallway throwing his towel into the basket under the stairs where there washing machine was along with a dryer. 

He then opened the door into the kitchen finding Callum sitting at the kitchen counter he had his sketch book against his knees and was drawing. Harrow folded his arms clearing his throat.

“Oh hey dad” Callum looked up for a moment before returning to his drawing 

“I told you about those counters Callum”

Callum sighed. “Yea i know just it’s a nice view”

Harrow shook his head walking over to his son looking to his sketch book he was working on a drawing of Aaravos. “Ah our fish friend huh”

Callum nods continuing his work. “Yea I’m drawing it for Claudia since she can’t see him this weekend she’s in college so I said I’d draw him for her.. just I can’t really get it right..”

Harrow shrugs. “they look fine to me”

Callum shook his head. “No..something’s off maybe it’s the eyes..”

Harrow looked to the drawing in-front of him nodding slowly. “Yea he does look awfully sad there” 

Callum bites down on the end of his pencil. “Ezran said that I make him look too angry so I tried doing this and just..ugh!” He closed his book folding his arms. 

Harrow bit his lip looking to the sketch book then puts a hand on his shoulder. “You can come in with us tomorrow if you’d like to get some uhh details”

“It’s called reference dad” 

“Oh sorry Mozart” he smiled softly folding his arms.

Callum raised a brow in confusion. “Mozart was a musician who wrote symphony-“

“He was still a Artist”

Callum opened his mouth trying to find a good reason to disagree but he couldn’t he let out a defeated sigh shaking his head. “Fine you win this time” 

Harrow started working on making dinner for them after a half hour he had made a vegetarian stir fry fishing it up then calling the boys to the meal.

After watching some late tv Harrow looked over to the clock it read 00:18 He let out a sigh turning the TV off then looking to bait who was passed out on the sofa. He let him softly turning off the lights walking down the hallway to check on Ezran and Callum. Both of them were asleep in their bedrooms Harrow decided it was time for him to turn in for the night he walked into his bedroom stripping down to his boxers then crashed on his bed passing out. 

The Xadia marine research lab was closing down for the night Viren was finishing up tests he had been running for the day he had Aaravos helping out with some of them. They were now in the main lab where Viren sat across from thinking any minute this dream would end. He still couldn’t believe the mermaid could grow legs he took out a needle from his drawer taking it out then walking over to Aaravos rolling up his sleeve. 

Aaravos pulled away looking to Viren his eyes full of confusion mixed with fear he shook his head. He hated those Sharp things they hurt worse than any bite he had ever gotten. 

Viren held his hand looking into his eyes. “It will only hurt for a moment I promise I’m just taking some blood okay” he slowly injected the needle into his arm taking a sample of blood. 

Aaravos whined once the needle was injected to his skin once it was over he pulled his hand away holding it close. 

Viren took out a bandage wrapping his hand in it to stop the bleeding then smiled softly. “See all better now” 

Aaravos looks to his arm then smiled then looked to Viren who was writing notes he wish he could read properly but he could only make out a few sentences. 

Viren put his pen down letting out a yawn checking his watch. “Oh dear is that really the time” he frowns then stood up. “I have to get back home but I’ll be here tomorrow”

Aaravos looked to Viren then started to take off his Jacket.

Viren shook his head pulling it closed again. “No you can keep it for tonight I’ll get you one tomorrow” 

Aaravos nods then stood up looking to viren. 

Viren packed up how things checking the other labs locking them up then walks with Aaravos to the back room. “Okay well goodnight-“

Aaravos drops the coat to the ground then walked over to the pool. 

Viren found himself watching Aaravos but quickly turned his attention elsewhere he walks over turning off the lights. 

“W-wait..” 

Viren turns around looking to Aaravos keeping his gaze fixed on his face. “Yes what is it?”

“..could you keep the lights on..I don’t like it when it’s dark”

Viren nods reaching for the door. “Goodnight Aaravos” he then locks the door behind him heading out to the parking lot getting into his car driving off. 

Aaravos slowly steps back into the pool feeling his tail come back he sighs then swims to the bottom of the pool looking up to the surface closing his eyes waiting for morning to come.

Harrow was woken up by the sound of Loud beeping that means work he groaned turning his alarm off then pulling himself out of bed. He pulled on his work jeans along with a shirt then walks out to make some breakfast. 

Soon enough ezran was out to him who inhaled the toast harrow made for him. 

Callum walked out packing his messenger bag with art supplies for the day. 

Once ezran was finished breakfast he ran off to get his bucket of shells for Aaravos. 

Harrow cleaned the dishes then finished getting himself and the boys ready then headed off to work. 

At the door they were treated by Viren who gave them lab coats then opens up walking trough the labs. 

“You won’t believe what happened yesterday Harrow I can hardly believe it myself”

He opened the dual doors to the backroom ezran walked in first holding his bucket. 

Viren raises a brow looking to harrow. “Why does he-“

“He collected a bunch of shells for Ara wanted to make him happier” 

Viren smiled folding his arms. “How thoughtful”

Ezran walks over looking into the water he seen Aaravos at the bottom he slowly started to pour the shells into the water. As he did they sank to the bottom of the pool.

Aaravos who was sleeping woke up to find a shell on his head he picks it up looking to it in confusion then seen the others falling down he started to pick them up then swims to the top. Once the water broke and he seen ezran emptying the bucket he smiled squeaking happily. 

“Hey did you miss me?”

Aaravos nods holding up the shell in his hand. “Are these..for me?”

Ezran nods smiling. “Yea I thought maybe they would make you happier”

Aaravos looked to the shell in his hand tracing it with his finger. “Thank you..” 

Callum slowly walks over being cautious of Aaravos he slowly set his bag down then got into his knees. “Umm hello there”

Aaravos turns his head a little tasing a brow.

“That’s my brother Callum do you remember him he was here on the first day”

Aaravos nods. “Yes he was with the woman with black hair”

“That’s claudia she’s viren s daughter” 

Callum took out his sketch book clearing his throat. “Uhh A-Aaravos c-could I sketch you ?”

Aaravos looked to Callum with a confused face. “What ?”

Callum opened his book showing him other drawings. “I want to draw you it’s for Claudia actually she wants a drawing of you and I can’t get your eyes right so I figured why not do it here”

Aaravos nods looking to Callum. “Yes I guess that’s okay”

Callum then started to draw Aaravos as Ezran told him to stay still. 

After a half hour Callum was happy with the rough sketch he could improve on it he turned the page continuing his earlier work on dolphins. 

Aaravos looked to him drawing then pointed to the dolphins. “Dolphins” he smiled softly.

Callum nods. “Yea you can see them from our beach at home”

Aaravos looks down to the water his smile fading. “....home..” he dives down underneath the water swimming to the bottom of the pool.

Ezran frowns watching him then stood up walking over to His father who was talking with viren. He waited for them to stop talking once viren left he approached his father. “Dad..Aaravos really isn’t happy..I thought bringing the shells would help..but”

Harrow sighs looking over to the pool. “I know Ezran..he’s not happy here Im afraid I can’t do anything to help him” 

“You have to try..please” 

Harrow nods then walks out to viren who was talking with a construction worker. “uh viren we need to talk-“

“Yes we do this gentleman has wonderful news he has finished the aquarium expansion and we can start moving”

Harrow shook his head putting up his hands. “Aquarium viren we don’t have the money-“

“oh but we do see a friend of mine wants to see Aaravos again so he built a aquarium to host him along with many other animals like sharks and dolphins”

Harrow sighed shaking his head. “Viren im not so sure about this i don’t think it’s the best idea”

Viren started walking as other workers started to move boxes out containing live animals. “We will still have this lab to come back to of course come on I’ll show you the aquarium”

Harrow looks to viren knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk to him properly he walks trough the door getting Ezran and Callum taking them to the New aquarium Viren told them about. 

It was a grand building the inside decorated beautifully it had many different exhibits and areas then once they reached the elevator and went to the basement it only had 3 rooms. Two rooms had a large tank inside with a large window to look into the tank there were fish of all different colours inside.

Harrow shook his head not liking this at all he knew what those tanks were for. 

Viren walked over to the last room a beautifully decorated tank covered the wall it had fish inside along with coral there was a covered plague on the wall. he pulled off the sheet to reveal the engraving It read Aaravos.

Ezran shook his head looking to viren. “No! You can’t do that he’s not some attraction! He’s a living being!” 

Harrow held Ezrans hand in his own. “Viren don’t you think this is a bit much...I mean this isn’t us we’re not some fancy attraction we are just marine scientists in our small lab” 

Viren shook his head. “Don’t you see here we can be bigger than we ever were we can be better we can own labs everywhere!” 

“This isn’t you viren! You’ve completely lost it you’ve let this thing go to your head and now your just loosing your mind!”

“I am trying to put our name out in the world I’m doing this for us!”

“No your doing this for you..i won’t be a part of this anymore viren if you continue to go down this path”

“Well like it or not I’m moving Aaravos here tonight you can stay at the lab if you prefer it’s not like I need you working here”

Harrow took a deep breath then left with his sons going home for the day after making dinner he took them to bed he was tucking Ezran in when Ezran started to give out. 

“He can’t do this it’s not fair!”

“..Ezran..”

“No! You can’t tell me otherwise this isn’t okay we need to do something”

“He’s my boss I’m afraid I can’t do anything you seen him today he wasn’t listening to anyone but himself”

“...I’m scared dad”

Harrow sighed. “Me too I’ll try my best I promise”

He walked out turning the lights off then went into his own room turning in for the night.

It was approaching midnight Viren was driving back to the lab one last time he walks into the backroom looking into the pool Aaravos who was holding up a shell he seen viren walk in and smiled happy to have company this late. 

Viren crouched down at the side of the pool as Aaravos swims over he smiled softly putting a hand on his shoulder then took out sedate needle injected it into his neck. “I’m sorry”

Aaravos hissed pulling away thrashing around he tried fighting off the drug the best he could but soon enough he passed out. 

Viren slowly lifts him out of the pool Walking out with him wrapping him in his lab coat then getting into his car driving to the aquarium once he was there he placed Aaravos into his new tank. 

“..welcome home Aaravos”


	11. The aquarium

Aaravos woke up finding himself surrounded by a new tank it was much cleaner than his last one there was filters at the sides as well as a coral bed with many oceanic plants even some sea life. Aaravos has room to swim around in this new tank it was very similar to the pool only instead of being deeper it was just him swimming trough different tunnels. He swims up trough one trying to find his way around he didn’t see anyone not even viren this morning so he was concerned.

After passing trough two tunnels he swims into a large open tank with what appeared to be windows he swims over to the window to look out Again there was no one. He decided to back track Incase he missed something after passing trough the other tanks he came back to the one with the windows only this time he wasn’t alone. He swims over to investigate pressing his hands against the glass he seen people looking back at him a cold shiver had gone down his spine.

Then there were flashes coming from the other side of the mirror children tapping on the glass and many of the humans following him wherever he went he needed to get away from this tank he swims trough the tunnel into a quieter room where a man the same age as Claudia stood they were wearing a hoodie and had soft golden locks they seen Aaravos on the other side and gave a small wave.

“You must be Aaravos names Soren my uh dad Is viren..I get this must be pretty hard for ya waking up all alone only to be surrounded by strangers...” he put his hand to the glass and sighed. 

“My old man isn’t always the best he sent me off to boarding school and never invites me down when I’m not doing classes my graduation was last week my sister came to see me but not dad too busy down here...I’m sorry about all of this really I wish I could help”

Just then the door behind him opens Claudia walked in her hair tied back in a neat braid she walks over looking to the tank. “Awe poor guy did he get scared from the visitors”

“Yea he must of he swam in here pretty quick I don’t blame him waking up surrounded by strangers would be pretty scary”

“Awe poor guy..” she puts her hand to the glass.

Aaravos put his hand against the glass looking to Claudia. 

“Hey I got some good news tonight your friend will be coming! And this place is loaded with salmon so tonight I’ll feed you tons and get you some toys because your moved into the pool at night I’m running the night shift”

Her phone then beeped and she looked to the text she had revived. “Mm hey do me a favor and swim out to the other tank would ya please for me?”

Aaravos looked up to her then slowly swims down trough the tunnel leading him back into the tank where the strangers were he had gotten a lay out in his head. all together there were three tanks one with windows one quiet one and a open one with the pretty coral inside the coral one there was a door that only opened at night he guessed that lead into the pool.

Aaravos looks to the strangers on the other side of the glass he then swims over hissing at them he tried to swim trough the tunnel only to notice it had been sealed off he had no way of leaving this tank. He let out a whine then swims over to the other side looking for anyway out he was trapped he then swims down to the bottom of the tank curling up trying to ignore the strangers watching him waiting for this nightmare to end.

Viren on the other hand was on his way to pick up harrow and his kids for the day he had invited them over to the aquarium for a tour.

Once he reached the door he didn’t even have to knock Callum had opened it then was followed by Ezran.

“oh uh hello there boys excited for your trip”

Ezran folded his arms looking to viren he wanted to scream at him but he didn’t want his father to loose his job so he remained silent.

Harrow was last out he locks up then got into the car with viren.

“Your going to love this new place the parking is great they have coffee shops inside and there’s tons of wildlife of course we will still have to run night shifts but it’s not too bad when we get free food I’ve given Claudia tonight’s shift you can take tomorrow’s if you wish”

Harrow just kept looking out his window as viren drove he wasn’t thrilled about this at all he needed this job and it was the only reason he stayed that and he was worried of Aaravos’ saftey.

Once they arrived viren started to show them around the new labs and set up once they got to the tanks Ezran pushed trough the crowds ignoring the arguing from behind him he looked trough the glass seeing Aaravos curled up on the ground. He immediately started tapping the glass trying to get his attention.

Aaravos slowly turned his head looking up to the window he looks trough the humans then noticed one face among them he swims over fast putting his hands on the glass making squeaking noises as he did when he was happy.

Ezran smiles purring his hand up to the glass. “I’m sorry about this you shouldn’t be here...I promise I’ll figure something out” 

Viren walked into the long tank with harrow clearing the visitors out saying there was other exhibits to see after some arguments the room was empty. 

Viren approaches the glass putting his hand up. “Hello Aaravos good morning-“

Aaravos hissed loudly showing his teeth to viren scratching at the glass.

“He does not like you at all” Callum laughed a little then looked around. “I’ll go look for Claudia..” he left the room off to find Claudia.

Ezran looked up to Aaravos then back to his father who looked just as sad.

“..Viren why this it just feels too much isn’t it going all to your head don’t you feel concerned I mean look at him he’s a mermaid living in a fucking fish tank!”

Ezran covers his ears not liking hearing his father swear he knew he was upset.

Viren sighs looking to Aaravos then back to harrow. “I do admit it’s a lot but we need this harrow we can get better pay from this make it something bigger it’s why I’ve booked us a table tonight I wanted to speak to you in better circumstances” he then nods to Ezran who was still covering his ears. 

Harrow sighs then crouched down to Ezran. “Sorry kiddo I forgot about that rule guess I owe you a dollar huh”

Ezran smiles softly then shook his head. “It’s okay I don’t need it...can we order pizza tonight instead”

Harrow nods softly messing up his hair. “Sure kid going to go with viren to talk about some stuff I’ll be back in a short while. 

Harrow left Ezran in the wide tank now closed off to visitors then went to get some coffee with Viren. 

Callum had spent Ages trying to find the seahorse exhibit where Claudia said she was running into the shark tank twice he finally found it and there she was sitting on a bench watching the fish inside the tank in front of her. 

“Hey clauds....I uh I mean Claudia not Claud’s..that’s not your name your name is claudia I mean I knew that was your name i-...hi”

Claudia smiles softly as Callum sits down beside her. “This place is something huh”

Callum looked to the tank then back to Claudia. “Yea it’s beautiful..”

Claudia then turns to Callum “I need to ask you something”

“Yes I do!” 

“...I haven’t even asked you yet”

“Oh uh sorry sorry go ahead”

Claudia then folds her arms. “Callum do you think my father is..well doing the right thing..”

“Yea this aquarium is great the fish are beautiful and better pay-“

“No no no I mean Aaravos do you think he’s doing the right thing for Him”

Callum then shrugs for a moment before continuing. “well if I were a fish I’d rather be in a big beautiful aquarium then some lab”

“Over the ocean..you’d rather be trapped inside walls surrounded by strangers”

Callum then frowns looking down. “I never thought about it that way I just figured he was a animal”

“What if he has family what if we just took him away from his family and he spends every day here missing them imagine how lonely he must feel right now..Callum I love my father I’ve always stood by him..but soren says this is cruel and I’m not blind I see how it’s cruel but-..”

“You don’t want to upset your father”

“No I don’t..,but I can’t let him do this to Aaravos it’s not right...”

Callum nods putting his hand on Claudia’s shoulder. “I won’t tell you what to do but I’m here to support you claudia I always will” 

Claudia smiles then kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you Callum” she then turns around and started walking out. 

Callum smiles stroking his cheek gently then did a celebratory jump when Claudia left the room.

When nightfall came harrow was getting ready for his dinner combing his hair he was waiting on Soren to show up to babysit for the night he would let him stay the night using the couch if he wanted he liked soren and knew he was a good influence on his boys and was always there for them. 

The door bell rang Ezran opened it expecting it to be the pizza man hut but it was soren wearing his basketball hoodie and had a bag over his shoulder.

“Hey Ez ya miss me?”

“Awe man your not the pizza guy..”

“Oh well them maybe I should just take these king marshmallows and my copy of ghost busters else where”

“No way you brought ghost busters!”

“Uh yea I said I would” he smiled taking out the DVD case handing it to Ezran. “you ready for a movie marathon and snack city of course bed time by 10 and clean up after because a clean house is a happy house”

“And we don’t want bait to eat anything”

“Exactly don’t wanna get the best dog in town sick” he walked in closing the door behind him putting his bag down inside the kitchen. “So sir Ezran how goes your life”

“Oh ya know boring school sucks..but today is a good day because it’s pizza night”

“Pizza night is the best night especially if it’s with soren” he then turns around seeing LEGO on the coffee table a pirate ship was half way being built. “You got a new set?”

“Oh yea! That’s the fishing boat dad got me at Christmas I started building it yesterday”

“Nice work is Callum upstairs I got some art books for him from my roommate and I’ll drop him his snacks since he will be chilling in his room”

“Uh yea he should be he’s not cool enough for our squad!”

“All are welcome as long as they bring snacks and?”

“good vibes!”

“I’ve thought you well” 

Soren walks upstairs carrying art books in one hand a packet of gummy bears in the other he knocked on the door with his food gently before opening it with his elbow. 

Callum was inside drawing on his bed. “oh hey soren you here for Ezran ?”

“and you too I know your not mad on my movie choices or LEGO but your always welcome kid but hey you wanna chill up here and draw that’s fine too I brought you some books from my roommate plus he had this thing called water colored pastels whatever they are” he puts them down on his desk carefully not to put them down on any drawings. “also got you some fuel don’t tell me your too old for gummy bears”

Callum smiled reaching for the packet only to have them pulled away.

“Can I get some hug action or ya too old for that too”

“Heh is a fist bump good”

“Hey I’ll take it” he fist-bumps Callum doubg a explosion with his fingers then putting the bag of gummy worms down beside him. “Ya know if you ever wanna talk I’m here right even if it’s about art I might not get it but I’m always here Incase your lonely”

“Yea..thanks soren if I need someone to talk to your the first after bait that is” he then laughs softly. 

“Understandable bait is a great listener. “Alright pizzas ordered your dad said should be here soon and don’t be a stranger we got tons of snacks so if ya want any pop down” soren stood up leaving his room then met harrow downstairs. 

“Ah soren thank you again for tonight I’m sorry it’s such short notice” 

“It’s No problem I can handle this I’ll have Ezran in bed by 10 and I’ll get them to clean up afterwards too and does bait need to be fed or is he still on his diet”

“No he’s off his diet plan but he’s been fed today so it’s good just no scary movies-“

“And no sugar overdose got it Harrow enjoy your night”

Harrow nods then Heard beeping outside it was viren picking him up he then left for his dinner with viren. 

Nightfall at the aquarium was rather quiet most workers were gone home only cleaners were around Claudia was inside the pool room getting things set up for Aaravos putting toys in the pool and cutting up the fish for him. The door opened Aaravos came swimming in coming up to the surface he sighs from relief then looked to Claudia who was cutting up fish.

“...I don’t like it here”

Claudia frowns walking over with the tray of fish. “I-I know it’s hard I’m sorry about this no body deserves this” 

Aaravos looks down to the tray picking up the fish then started to eat them quickly. 

“..maybe things will get better..maybe my father will realize your not happy here and free you”

“the only thing he will realize is the lack of money..” Aaravos then swims over to the water mattresses pulling himself up to float his tail still in the water. 

At the restaurant viren amd harrow talked more about work arguing over details both seeing different points of view.

“Your keeping him locked up and showing him off like some prized pony!”

“Think about the future Harrow what this could do for us business we could retire and never have to worry about bills just live a peaceful and comfortable life”

“...I want that viren but not like this”

“Let’s just drop the subject and try to enjoy our dinner yes ?” 

“Yes your right I’m sorry” he finishes his wine only for viren to poor more. “Come on viren I won’t drink it all”

“Id drink it only I’m driving”

“A Uber is always a option”

“Two drunk men get into a Uber I wonder how that would end”

“Drunk is quiet a stench I say intoxicated”

“A Uber harrow shame on you we can afford a taxi well if we put our savings together”

They both laughed and spent the night drinking talking about old times and enjoying their dinner. 

As the night went on viren had drank as well and now they had to order a taxi back to viren’s place since harrows was too far from the restaurant. 

Once they reached the door and viren struggled with the keys a few times on the other side they both just stared at each other for a moment before harrow found himself kissing the other man. One thing led to another and they were stumbling upstairs viren was thankful Claudia had the night shift that night. 

When morning came harrow woke up with a splitting headache he woke up to the sound of his alarm telling him to make breakfast only when he later back down he noticed that this wasn’t his bed he looked over seeing viren asleep beside him then he rubs his head. “...I drank way to much wine..”


	12. The escape

It was early morning when viren woke up joe alarm had been turned off he decided to take today off he got up putting on his dressing gown walking out to the hall where he found harrow racing around to get dressed.

He chuckled folding his arms watching the poor man struggle to pull on his shoes. “Harrow I gave you the day off”

“Yes I know it’s the kids I’m worried about I have to make them breakfast and then there’s Callum art school-“

“It’s fine soren can handle them fine come on I’ll make you breakfast then I’ll drop you back home I say they are fast asleep” he then started to walk to the kitchen.

Viren’s kitchen was very modern with stone tiles a big glass door looking out to his garden and a aquarium that stood where his island was filled with mostly tropical fish. Harrow could see angel fish,tetra a few others he forgot the name of. 

Viren noticed him looking and smiled while taking out a frying pan. “Ah Claudia got me the angels for my birthday they don’t talk much but are good listeners” he Joked then started to make some scrambled eggs with bacon. He had the coffee brewing the silence filled the room as harrow sat down at the table.

“Listen viren..about last night...”

“There’s no need to apologize harrow we are both adults”

Harrow held the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. “I drank too much and I shouldn’t of done some things”

Viren walks over putting the plate down in front of him smiling softly. “It’s perfectly fine I don’t think of you any less”

They ate their breakfast in silence then Viren brought him home Harrow thanked him for dinner along with his breakfast then opens his hall door he found ezran at the table eating Cheerios with Soren who was just taking his Jacket off.

“Dad your back!”

“Oh hey Harrow we just got back from dropping Callum off”

“Yea I spent the night I’m not in work today”

Ezran frowns looking down. “So I won’t see Aaravos today..he looked so sad in that tank the people must of scared him”

Harrow folds his arms looking to ezran then sighs he had a plan but needed to wait for nightfall. 

Morning came in the Aquarium Claudia was walking into the room with a tray of fish for Aaravos who was floating at the top of the pool she started dropping the fish into the water,

Once the fish fell into the water Aaravos swam over picking them up then sinking his teeth into them.

“You sleep okay ?” Claudia asked looking to the mermaid. “I mean you went down pretty fast so I figured you slept peacefully”

Aaravos nods looking to Claudia. “..it’s hard to sleep sometimes but yes last night was...alright I suppose..”

“see it’s not so bad here-“

“I still hate it here!” He hissed looking up to Claudia. “Shown off...like a trophy...I rather be out in the ocean..far away from here”

Claudia frowns crouching down putting her hand on his head. “I’m sorry about this really..I wish I could help..tell you what we aren’t open today so you get some alone time would you like that ?”

Aaravos nods then dives under the water. 

Claudia smiled standing up fixing her hair. “I will inform the others then enjoy yourself Aaravos” she walked out of the room to tell the other workers not to bother Aaravos. 

As the day went on Harrow was cleaning out his car folding down the seats putting towels in the back he was just in the middle of placing down a towel when a voice startled him soren had already went home so it caught him by surprise but he recognized that voice anywhere.

“You going to the beach?” Callum held his bag tightly looking to his father. 

“Callum your home early I was going to get you-“

“I took the bus class ended early today..why are you cleaning out the car dad”

Harrow looks around then let out a defeated sigh he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Callum he was too smart. “...I’m going to the aquarium tonight..im taking Aaravos back to where he belongs..”

Callums eyes went wide looking to his father. “Your serious ? But what if you get caught-“

“I won’t I’ll be careful besides the cameras are turned off facing that area so I’ll be fine..I need to do this Callum you’ve seen how miserable he looks in there”

“Where will we keep him ? In the pool how is that any different from where he is now”

“It will only be temporary I want him to be free Callum..do me a favor look after Ezran and keep this our secret” he put his hand on his shoulder. “Can you do that for me...please”

Callum nods looking up to his father. “Please be careful dad..I don’t wanna see you in prison”

Harrow laughed patting his shoulder. “I’ll try my best” he then turned back to working on his car.

Night fell soon Harrow was cleaning up from dinner making sure the boys were both in bed before he got into his car driving to the aquarium he got there pretty fast due to lighter traffic not many people were out at night. He reached the door using the keycard to disarm the alarms and open the doors he knew exactly where he was heading. 

Once inside he passed the other exhibits heading straight trough the dual doors that lead into the pool area where Aaravos was being housed. Once inside he noticed no one was around except for Aaravos who wasn’t in his pool except he was sitting on the floor he looked up hearing the door open ready to jump back into the water. He then noticed who was there and he stayed still.

“Hey Ara..” Harrow smiles walking over to him. 

Aaravos folded his arms looking to harrow then to the floor. “Are you my babysitter for the night..”

“..not really I’m not here to make sure you stay in your pool..”

“Then what ?” He tilted his head to the side.

“How much do you miss the ocean”

Aaravos frowned looking to the pool then closed his eyes. “Very much... I would give anything to be back...”

Harrow then started to take off his jacket he walks over putting it over his shoulders pulling up the hood. 

Aaravos pulls away looking to him. “What are you doing?!”

“Well if we’re breaking you out we gotta hide your appearance”

Aaravos froze looking to harrow. “Your..releasing me?”

“Yea I’m going to take you to my place then we will work something out from there”

“What about those mirrors-“

“The cameras aren’t on they turn them off in your exhibit virens orders and just in case I turned off the others so we should be fine now can you walk ?”

Aaravos nods taking his hand as they started to walk out of the aquarium trough the fire exit once outside Harrow opens the door helping Aaravos inside then getting into the front and driving off back home.

They reached his house Harrow helped Aaravos out of the car and inside he then gave him a change of clothes so Aaravos wouldn’t be walking around naked. He was grateful to be out of the aquarium.

Harrow took him to his bedroom showing him around. “This is a light you can turn it on and it lights up the room but uh please don’t keep it on all night that will cause the bulb to overheat and uh..yea this should be comfortable enough for you I’ll take the couch you deserve a good nights sleep”

Aaravos sat down on the bed looking to harrow he smiled looking to him. “Thank you...for everything”

Harrow smiled softly then looked to bait who was already passed out on the foot of the bed. “Uh if you want I can take him with me”

“What is it?”

“Uh he’s a dog pug to be exact his name is bait he’s a sweetheart..very lazy though”

“Mm...bait” He Pets the dogs head. “You can leave him..” he then lays down curling up. 

“Goodnight Ara sleep well” Harrow left the room dimming the lights then made a bed on the couch for the night. 

Aaravos did sleep well that night curled up in the middle of the double bed covered in the covers with a smile on his face freedom was beautiful and he was going to have a good night sleep


	13. Return to the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I’m wrapping this fic up pretty soon due to my Ideas for many other fics because of FF7 so FF fans look forward to upcoming fics this will probably be the last chapter I hope you are all staying safe during this time!
> 
> Thank you for reading -Cas
> 
> Happy mermay!

It was early morning Viren was on his way to the Aquarium to open up for the day traffic was pretty light at this hour so he arrived earlier than expected. He parked his car using his keycard to gain access and turn off the alarm he then turned on the lights and cameras for the day he looked to the camera in Aaravos’ room nothing was in the water.

Viren didn’t panic he knew Aaravos could be either to far under for the feed to pick up or he decided to leave the pool. He started walking towards his room unlocking the door he then stepped inside expecting to find Aaravos walking around. 

“You know I could order a futon for you if you prefer-“ he looked around the empty room there was no sign of Aaravos he ran over to the pool to check Incase he was in there again he found nothing only water and some toys. “...where could you have gone the door was locked!” He stood up starting to search the whole aquarium hoping to find any signs of him he found nothing Aaravos was gone.

Harrow was woken up from Ezran who was eating cereal looking to his father who was on the couch instead of his bed. 

“Hey kiddo what time is it ?” Harrow yawns sitting up.

“Uh it’s half ten why are you on the couch did you stay up watching TV ?”

Harrow rubs his eyes then stood up. “Uh no I mean yea I was up late but not watching TV uh Ez I need to tell you something”

Ezran looked to his father then nods. 

Before harrow could even begin to tell him about How he broke into the aquarium last night and Aaravos was in his bed the door from his bedroom opened. Aaravos came walking out bait behind him. 

Ezran froze nearly dropping his bowl looking up To Aaravos. 

“Uh Ezran Ara will be staying with us for some time until we can set him free..you were right about the aquarium and everything no one should live like that”

Ezran smiles looking to his father. “Thank you for listening to me”

Aaravos let out a yawn stretching his arms then rubs his head. “..morning ?”

Harrow smiles softly. “Yea it is morning now what do you want to eat fish I’m guessing?”

Aaravos smiles nodding. 

“Well uh I dunno if we have any fish oh I could make you a omelette I think we have tuna so I can add that in” he stood up walking to the kitchen As Aaravos followed him.

Aaravos looked around the room looking at the strange objects he’s never seen before weird glass boxes with people inside giant glass squares on the walls A wooden rectangle he was so confused then seen something he did recognize. 

There was a collection of sea shells on the table Aaravos smiles softly picking up a conch shell admiring its beauty. 

Ezran walked into the kitchen finished with his bowl putting it into the dishwasher then seen Aaravos looking at the shells.

“Those are from the beach like the ones I brought you”

Aaravos looked to Ezran smiling then puts the shell down. 

“You can see the beach from the window” he walks over to the window pointing outside.

Aaravos followed him and he could see the beach in the distance he put his hand on the glass looking out to it. “..home”

Ezran looked up to him then to the beach. “Don’t worry you’ll be back there soon I promise! We won’t let Viren take you back”

After breakfast Harrow started planning how he would get Aaravos to the beach he decided night was the best time for it. His thinking was cut short when he heard a knock on the door he looked trough his peephole before answering on the other side was Viren. 

“Ezran take Aaravos to your room and hide”

Ezran nods walking upstairs with Aaravos following him once they were inside his room he closed the door opening the closet getting inside with Aaravos. 

Harrow took a deep breath then opens the door. “Viren ? Why aren’t you at work not that I don’t appreciate you coming out here but uh I did take today off”

“I know I apologize for intruding but..something happened”

“Did the glass break and the sharks get out ?” He laughed at his own joke then shook his head. “What happened?”

“Aaravos is gone! He wasn’t in his pool or anywhere in the aquarium and the camera feed has nothing because they were turned off last night someone could of broken in that has to be the only explanation he couldn’t of left by himself the door was locked!”

Harrow looked to viren and sighs. “I did warn you about keeping him in there and showing him off like that hell he could be anywhere by now”

“..I-I know I’m sorry Harrow you have to help me find him!”

Harrow shook his head. “Actually Viren I don’t I’ve given up on your Aquarium your not the man from college anymore..” he picks up his keycard handing it to viren. “I’m not coming back not to work at that aquarium if you do find Aaravos don’t put him back in that tank..”

Viren looked to the keycard in his hand then to Harrow. “You can’t be serious what about your boys and where will you find work!”

“I’ll find somewhere hell maybe I’ll take my retirement money out of the bank and buy a boat go on a vacation god knows I need one.. goodbye Viren” he closed the door locking it then watched as Viren got into his car driving away.

Harrow walked upstairs to Ezrans room finding him And Aaravos in the closet he then smiled softly. “Today we will take him home nightfall is our best bet”

Ezran nods looking to his father then to Aaravos. “Okay then tonight”

Harrow nods. “Right who’s in the mood for some homemade burgers?”

Viren went back to his aquarium he had all of his workers looking around for any signs to find Aaravos he spent the whole day looking and they still found nothing Claudia walked into Aaravos’ room finding her father who was sitting down looking to the bow empty pool.

“..maybe he made it back to the ocean ?” She tried to lighten the mood knowing her father was very stressed over his disappearance.

“Or he’s being held in a lab somewhere where they will cut him open!” He sighs running a hand trough his hair. “Things couldn’t get worse my Mermaid is missing my best worker and closest friend quit everyone thinks I’m crazy..”

Claudia walked over putting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about that but maybe it will turn out better why don’t we go home it’s pretty late maybe they will find something tomorrow”

Viren agreed leaving the Aquarium with Claudia to return home for the night.

Harrow was packing up his car for Aaravos once he was done he came back into the house finding him and Ezran who were drawing with Callum who wasn’t disturbed by his presence as much as harrow thought he would. 

Callum looked up seeing his father then looks back to Aaravos. “Is it time?”

Harrow nods then went outside with them putting Aaravos in the back with Ezran pulling his hood up for him then closed the door as he got into the front of the car with Callum. 

He drove to the beach as fast as he could driving down to the docks since no one was around at this time he then parks his car getting out he seen a speed boat tied up at the dock the keys were still inside he quickly got the boys And Aaravos onto the boat then untied the boat driving out to the ocean. 

“This boat isn’t ours did we just steal someone’s boat?!” Callum looked to his father. 

“No it’s a rental Callum I just need to take it out far enough so Aaravos can get away that’s why I didn’t take him to the beach it would be the first place they would check”

Aaravos looked up to the night sky then looked around there was nothing around except water. 

After ten more minutes Harrow stopped the boat looking around. “Okay this is good enough..” 

Aaravos then looked to the water looking back to harrow. 

“Farewell Aaravos I’m so sorry about all of this try to stay out of fishing nets alright?”

Aaravos nods taking off his hoodie and jeans the. Dives into the water then resurfaced holding onto the boat he pulled himself up a little to hug Ezran with one of his arms. “Miss..you”

Ezran smiles looking to him. “I’ll miss you too..”

Callum looked to Aaravos walking over to him taking off his seashell bracelet he then gave it to Aaravos. 

Aaravos smiles putting it on his wrist then looked up to Harrow. 

Harrow leans down hugging him patting his back. 

“Thank you” Aaravos smiles pulling away before diving underwater.

They waited out on the water for a hour to make sure no boats were coming out and to make sure Aaravos was clear once they were happy enough Harrow started up the boat again and took them home.

Aaravos swam to the surface watching the boat that was now nothing more than a spec from his distance make its way back to the shore he smiled softly before diving back under the water he was finally free no tanks no more humans watching him just the open water. 

When harrow got home with the boys he put them to bed for the night. Ezran looked out his window watching the waves crash onto shore in the distance knowing Aaravos was out there he smiled waving to the ocean remembering his fish friend and hoping they would meet again in the future.


End file.
